


Wolf Heart

by phoenixreal



Series: Bleach Alpha/Beta and MPreg Fics [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Claiming Bites, Hollowfication, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixreal/pseuds/phoenixreal
Summary: Canon Divergence, post fullbringer arc. Five years after Ichigo gets his powers back, he thinks his life is set on track. He's married to his high school sweetheart. He's going to medical school. He's doing well. Then, two words are spoken that change his life forever, in more ways than he could ever imagine.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Coyote Starrk
Series: Bleach Alpha/Beta and MPreg Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/646871
Comments: 151
Kudos: 201





	1. Two Words

* * *

“I’m pregnant.”

Those words changed Ichigo Kurosaki’s life forever. It didn’t change his life in the way he thought it would, but in the end, it took him to the place he needed to be. Those two words were so important, in so many ways, and they led to a great deal of pain first because of what she said next.

“I don’t know if it’s yours.”

Ichigo had almost dropped the bowl of ramen he was holding when Orihime had announced suddenly before dinner that she was pregnant. Now, with those words, he did drop the bowl. There was a crashing sound, and shards of the ceramic bowl went flying about the kitchen. The entire time, Orihime stared at her hands and didn’t look up at Ichigo.

They’d gotten married right after high school ended. Honestly, everyone expected it, so no one was surprised. Everyone wished them well, and when they moved to Tokyo for school, everyone supported them there too. They went home on the weekends to Karakura Town and saw Ichigo’s family. Things had been good for the last five years. Even things in Soul Society had been quiet, and other than the occasional hollow, Ichigo hadn’t been required to do anything for them. Five years, and Ichigo was close to finishing part of the medical program he was going to school in, and Orihime was already a nurse, going for an advanced nursing degree.

“What?” was all Ichigo could manage, standing there with spilled ramen around his feet, socks damp from the broth.

“I’m sorry. Things just happened. I told you I ran into Ishida-kun a while back.” She still refused to look at Ichigo.

“You said you saw him at the hospital and went out and got a drink since I was working third shift on clinicals,” Ichigo knew all that.

“I didn’t tell you we ended up back here. He confessed to me. He said he’d fallen in love with me when we were in school, but because of you, he never said anything. I told him I felt the same way, but I never thought he’d reciprocate. One thing led to another, and well, we ended up sleeping together.” She paused, looking up finally. “I still love you, Kurosaki-kun. But what I did was unforgivable.”

Ichigo didn’t know what to say right then. In two words, his world had shattered just like the ramen bowl.

“Ishida-kun and I have been talking since then. He knows I’m pregnant already. He said he’ll take responsibility for the baby, and me, no matter who it belongs to. I’m leaving tonight to stay with him.”

She stood up, not looking at Ichigo as she left the kitchen. Ichigo was frozen, unable to think, let alone move. His heart was beating way too fast and he just stood there until the front door opened and closed.

Two weeks later, she had already filed for divorce, and things were in motion. Ichigo hadn’t talked to her, and he had no idea how she was doing. He was still numb, though. He didn’t feel anything at all. He’d called his father and told him that they’d separated, giving him the excuse they needed time apart. His father had been shocked, but really didn’t press the issue.

Now, tonight, Ichigo had received the notice that the divorce was final. So, he was at a Tokyo dive bar, drinking until he couldn’t stand anymore. The numbness had finally worn off, and the pain had set in. He wanted to be numb again.

“That’s your third drink in less than thirty minutes, man, you okay?” a man asked him as he sat down beside Ichigo at the bar. It didn’t dawn on him how odd it was for someone to have noticed how fast he was drinking.

“I’m 22 and divorced already. I need a drink or two,” he answered, knocking back the shot sitting in front of him.

Ichigo didn’t notice that someone else sat on the other side of him. The first man reached out and patted him on the back. “Here, let me buy you one,” he said, flagging down the bartender.

“So, tell me, how’d you end up divorced already? Cheat on her?” the man asked.

Ichigo looked at him. He was plain looking. Black hair, dark eyes, nothing special. The only thing that stood out about him was the fact he was wearing a brown sport coat. “She’s pregnant. And it might not be mine,” he said, sighing and picking up the drink without looking at it.

“Aw, man, that’s rough. I see why you’re in here. Here, finish that one off, and I’ll buy you another,” he said, smiling.

Ichigo didn’t argue with him. He had a few more, talking a little about Orihime and Uryū. Then things began to get hazy. He couldn’t stand, he realized, and then he was walking out the door with the guy in the brown sport coat and someone else.

Vaguely he heard a new voice. “Man, some of these guys make such easy targets.”

Target? For what, he thought?

The next clear thought he had was dropping to the concrete. He didn’t know where he was, but he felt sick and even as drunk as he was, he knew something was wrong. It wasn’t just alcohol, and he could tell that. Then, there were hands on him, stripping off his clothes, and he realized in horror what was happening. He fought them, but his responses were dull, and they just beat him in response, causing him to weaken even further.

In the middle of it, he felt a surge from within. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time. The hollow was fighting for control again, and Ichigo wasn’t sure he could hold him back this time. He pleaded with him to stop, to stay back, but for some reason, perhaps because Ichigo didn’t want to stop him, he couldn’t, and the world grayed out for a while.

When he came back to his senses, the drugs and the alcohol were gone from his system, burned out by the hollow’s presence, no doubt. He was sitting on the ground, completely naked, and covered in blood. Around him, there were three bodies, literally ripped apart. He glanced down at his hands and stared in disbelief at the blood still dripping. He heard distant sirens, so he gathered his clothes and put them on, running away before the police showed up.

He got home, running to the bathroom to vomit first, then he got in the shower and began cleaning himself off from head to toe. He wanted to get rid of the blood, but also their hands.

_You can’t be hurt that I won’t step in._

Ichigo shook his head. No, he couldn’t let the hollow take that much control. “You’re the horse, remember?” Ichigo stammered as he wrapped a robe around himself and stumbled to his bed.

_A horse that will defend his master. Remember that._

Ichigo slipped into bed and fell into a deep sleep plagued with nightmares of what had just happened, both the strange men and the hollow’s killing of them. He honestly didn’t know which was worse.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

“Ichigo! I didn’t expect to see you! What happened to you? You look like you got in a fight, but why didn’t Orihime heal you?” Urahara asked as Ichigo stood in front of him at the shoten.

Ichigo did look bad. Not only was his face and arms covered in cuts, scrapes, and bruises, but he was exhausted.

“I don’t know what to do, getabishi.”

Urahara’s smile faded and he adjusted his hat, opening the door wider and ushering him inside. They went in the back to one of the rooms where the tea table was set out. Ichigo dropped into one of the places and waited as Urahara got tea for them. He sat down, frowning at him.

“What’s happened?” Urahara asked, serious for once.

Ichigo swallowed a lump in his throat, unsure exactly what he was going to tell Urahara, but knowing he had to tell him something. He needed his help.

“I haven’t really told anyone, but Orihime and I are divorced.”

Urahara stared for a second. “Divorced?” he echoed.

“She got pregnant. And it might be Ishida’s baby.”

Urahara didn’t move or say anything for a while.

“I’m sorry, Ichigo. I don’t know what to say,” Urahara finally managed.

“That’s not why I’m here,” Ichigo said in a near whisper. “It’s what happened last night.”

Picking up the teacup, Urahara was silent as he watched Ichigo carefully. “Alright.”

Ichigo licked his lips and chewed the bottom for a moment. “I went to a bar. There were some guys. I got drunk, maybe drugged. I was attacked.” He paused, looking up at Urahara with tears in his eyes. “I didn’t do it. I tried to stop him; I swear I did! I didn’t want it to happen!”

Now, Urahara’s eyes widened, just a bit, as it began to dawn on him what must have happened. “Ichigo, first, are you alright? Do I need to get someone to heal you?”

“I’m fine. Just a little beat up, it’s okay, though, I’ve had worse.”

“I don’t think you have, Ichigo. If they drugged you—”

“Don’t worry about that part!” Ichigo snapped, covering his face with both hands. “Worry about the fact I killed three men!”

Urahara nodded. “You said you couldn’t control the hollow?”

“I don’t remember much. Just I was fighting them, then I was fighting the hollow inside me and I couldn’t stop him anymore. Then when I came back, I was sitting there, and they were all dead, torn apart. It looked like a wild animal had killed them. I don’t think the police will know what to do with the scene.” Ichigo still had his hands over his face, mumbling around them.

“Okay, let’s figure this out. I’ll get some instruments, and we’ll do some measurements. I’ll check your reiatsu and compare it to previous readings,” Urahara said, getting up and patting him on the back. He didn’t miss the flinch when he touched him.

Several hours later, Urahara had a confused look on his face, and Ichigo was tired.

“The readings are more hollow in nature than before,” Urahara said with a sigh. “Something has changed. Drastically. Have you noticed any other changes?”

Ichigo shook his head. “Don’t you think murder is enough?”

“I might be inclined to call what happened a form of self-defense, Ichigo. Not murder. You were in danger and the hollow reacted. He’s always been a powerful, separate entity to you. Have you tried going to your inner world?” Urahara put down a device he was holding.

“Not since then,” he admitted. “I’ve been afraid if I go in there, he’ll come out again.”

Urahara nodded. “I can’t tell anymore here. If we want to look into this further and find out why your reiatsu has changed to become more hollow, we may need Kurotsuchi-san and the twelfth division in Soul Society.”

Ichigo looked at him. “What will happen to me?”

“I don’t know. I leave it up to you if you want to involve Soul Society in this,” Urahara lifted his hat and scratched his head thoughtfully. “But I can’t do anymore here.”

In the end, Ichigo decided that he had to find out what was happening to him. He couldn’t let the hollow part of him loose on the World of the Living. He just couldn’t do that even though he didn’t know what Soul Society would do with him. Urahara contacted them, and a few hours later, Rukia came to the shoten.

“Ichigo!” she said, waddling a bit, very obviously pregnant herself.

“Look at you,” Ichigo couldn’t help but smile. “I’m surprised you came. Renji said you were doing well last time I saw him in Tokyo.”

She placed her hands on her stomach and grinned. “I had to come. You look terrible, why didn’t Orihime heal you?”

Ichigo’s face fell and Rukia regretted her question immediately. “We’re no longer together. She’s with Ishida now.”

Rukia’s eyes widened and she looked completely taken by surprise. Ichigo guessed it was natural for her to have that kind of reaction. After all, him and Orihime were “meant to be” as everyone said. He guessed meant to be didn’t last forever.

“What’s going on, then? Why are you coming to Soul Society, and why did they insist someone come to get you with priority?” she said, looking between Ichigo and Urahara.

“His reiatsu is becoming more hollow in nature. We don’t know why,” Urahara said, staring at Ichigo.

Ichigo realized Urahara must not have told them that he’d murdered three men under the influence of the hollow. He had to thank him for that, because that was something he didn’t want to discuss again, especially not with Rukia.

“Well, I’m sure Kurotsuchi-taichou will be quite happy to examine you,” Rukia said. “Granted, I can’t say much for the bedside manner you’re about to receive…”

Ichigo told Urahara goodbye and followed Rukia through to Soul Society. He was nervous but hopeful. Maybe they would be able to find out what was happening. They went immediately to the twelfth division where they were met by Kurotsuchi himself.

“Well, I finally get a Vizard in my lab as a willing participant!” he said, eyeing Ichigo.

“Kurotsuchi-taichou, please take care of him. I’d hate for anything to happen to him,” Rukia said, eyes hard and glaring at the eccentric looking captain. There was a distinct chill in the room.

Rukia left him there, and Kurotsuchi set to work doing scans of him. After a few hours of sitting in a chair having various instruments around him, Kurotsuchi and Akon were standing in front of him.

“The readings are different than before,” Akon said.

“Yes, yes, that is expected. We knew they were going to be different,” Kurotsuchi waved at him.

“No, Taichou. They’re different than the first scans we took today,” Akon explained further.

“What? The hollow strength is steadily increasing?”

Ichigo’s heart began to beat a little faster. What was happening? Why was this happening? Things had been fine for five years. He’d barely needed to even summon the mask for anything in that time, and now his hollow was taking over his body?

Kurotsuchi stared at him, then turned back to the panel. “Something has changed recently.”

Ichigo felt his heart clench. There was only one thing that had changed, and that was the attack. He didn’t want to tell them about that.

Akon nodded. “A triggering event had to occur that gave rise to the power levels increasing. Perhaps something that increased arousal? Heightened adrenaline? Cortisol?”

Kurotsuchi turned to him then. “Well, what happened that triggered this?” he demanded.

Ichigo swallowed. “Orihime and I split up.”

“No, no, too broad. Something acute. Something that caused you to fight for your life,” Kurotsuchi said, narrowing his eyes and coming over to him.

“A fight,” Ichigo admitted. “I got drunk and these guys attacked me.”

“That could have been enough.” Akon turned back to the instruments. “Perhaps the alcohol caused a distorted perception of danger and allowed the hollow nature to strengthen.”

“We need more tests,” Kurotsuchi said, turning away from Ichigo and moving off with Akon.

Ichigo’s relief was short-lived, because Kurotsuchi’s next round of testing was not nearly as pleasant as the previous one. This time, he wanted samples, and he wanted to measure levels of different chemicals to see if they affected his reiatsu. In fact, for the next two weeks, he performed testing and experiments on Ichigo that Ichigo would liken more to torture. Several times, he felt the surge of the hollow’s presence, but whatever Kurotsuchi was doing helped keep him under control.

He wasn’t allowed to leave the division and was given a small room to himself. He tried not to think of it as if he was locked away, but that’s what it felt like. For some reason, Renji and Rukia didn’t come to see him while he was there, so he imagined that Kurotsuchi-taichou had insisted on no visitors while he was there. At least, that was what he told himself.

After a month altogether, Ichigo was sitting in the room alone, like most days. He sat on the bed and listened to the silence.

_It’s time to go._

Ichigo blinked. “What?” he mumbled, sitting up straighter.

_You’re about to find out who your friends are, and they aren’t who you think they are._

Ichigo didn’t know what that meant at all, but just then, the door opened to reveal the Sou-Taichou. Ichigo stood up and stared as he came into the room, followed by Kurotsuchi-taichou.

“Kurosaki Ichigo. It has been decided that you will be confined to Soul Society until such time as your hollow nature can be controlled or eliminated.” He paused, glancing at Kurotsuchi. “Place the seki-seki stone on him and prepare him to transfer to the tower.”

“Wait, wait, what? What’s going on?” Ichigo said, standing and backing away from them deeper into the room.

“You heard the Sou-Taichou, Kurosaki,” Kurotsuchi said with a grin. “I get to keep trying to understand you. Perhaps see if we can’t remove that hollow Zanpakutō.”

Ichigo shook his head, feeling the surging sensation again. “No, look, this isn’t necessary. I don’t need to go to the tower. I’m fine here, and there’s no need to shut off my powers like that!”

“I am sorry, Kurosaki Ichigo. The decision has been made,” the Sou-Taichou said, nodding at Kurotsuchi again.

“I won’t! You can’t!”

_Hold on tight, King. This is going to be a helluva ride._

It was like being dunked in ice water as his skin faded into to white and the hollow’s presence came forward. This time, though, he wasn’t forced away, he stayed conscious. For some reason, everyone else in the room was moving in slow motion to him. He was there, but he definitely wasn’t in control. Kurotsuchi came toward him and he slammed him away.

“I’m out, bitches,” came a voice from Ichigo that sounded wrong.

Behind him, a garganta opened and he stepped backward through it. Ichigo thought for a second how strange it was since he’d never been able to open one before, but the hollow inside him was stronger, after all. The garganta closed, and Ichigo was in control of his body again. He stared at his hand, seeing the color had returned to normal.

 _Sorry, King. But there’s no going back again,_ the hollow’s voice reverberated in his brain. _I made you more me, and less you._

Ichigo looked around the sands of Hueco Mundo, seeing absolutely nothing except Las Noches in the distance. He supposed there was nowhere else to go. 


	2. A New Life Begins

Coyote Starrk was sleeping when he felt it. He blinked and sat up from the mound of pillows he’d gathered. It was something he never thought he would feel, but as he got to his feet, he became even more sure of it.

It was a beta.

Not only that, but it was a beta that rivaled him in power.

Starrk had taken up residence in Las Noches in his old castle. He really had nowhere else to go, especially after losing Lilynette in the fight with the Shinigami. Her power had returned to him when she was killed. He’d nearly died, managing to slip away through a garganta during the chaos of the battle between those in Karakura Town. He survived on virtue of his sheer power alone. He was too powerful for most lesser hollows to even get near without being killed, especially with Lilynette’s power returned to him.

The last seven years had been long for him. He would roam the sands sometimes, looking for anyone who could survive him. He found Harribel and her fraccion had survived, as had Grimmjow. Nnoitra, Barragan, Ulquiorra, Aaroniero, Szayelaporro, Yammy, and Zommari had all perished. He even eventually came to know of Aizen’s fate, mostly through other souls.

He saw Nelliel now and then, too. She came to live in Las Noches, her adult form finally restored to her. She still had Pesche and Dondochakka as well as Bawabawa. All three stayed loyal to her even though it was not required. She saw them as her friends, and she often brought things she found to show Starrk. In fact, he had a little collection of items that had been found on the sands of Hueco Mundo, random items that floated through the Dangai and got stuck in their world.

There was a banging at the door before it flung open.

“Do you feel that?” Nel asked, eyes wide, red markings under her eyes practically glowing.

“I do,” Starrk said, turning toward her, scratching softly at the mask fragment around his neck.

“It’s more than a beta, though. I know that reiatsu,” she said, blinking as she looked around the room. “But I cannot place it.”

Starrk frowned. “Who would have a reiatsu familiar to you? It does not feel like a Shinigami, and they cannot be betas anyway. It feels like an Arrancar, one I do not know.”

“It couldn’t be…” Nel frowned, looking thoughtful. “There’s no way,” she muttered, turning and looking back out the door. “But what if it is?”

“What are you talking about?” Starrk asked, sighing. The conversation was making him tired.

“It’s just…I think I know who it might be, but I knew him to be a Shinigami, not an Arrancar,” Nel said after a few moments of thought. “But the reiatsu is his. I know it.”

“If he is your claim, see to him, and I’ll return to bed,” Starrk waved at her, moving to turn away.

“What, no, you aren’t serious? You felt that. I don’t think I can claim him. Besides, it would be his choice, anyway,” she dismissed the thought and looked at Starrk.

“You do not wish to try?” he asked. “A powerful beta doesn’t come along very often. I would think you would take a chance that your resurrección would be enough to overcome his reiatsu.”

Nel frowned. “I don’t want to challenge him.”

Starrk did look at her now. “You don’t want to challenge him? This is our way. You must prove you can defeat your beta before you take them. How else would we determine if we are worthy?”

“It’s an archaic way of doing things! I don’t want to see him hurt, alright? If it is him, and I think it is, I don’t want to fight him. And I don’t want you to fight him either.” She crossed her arms over her ample chest and glared at him.

“Then how do you think I should mate him?” Starrk asked, arching a brow.

“I don’t know, somehow less violent!” she growled. “Give him a choice in the matter instead of forcing him like usually happens. Let him choose you for a change.”

Starrk blinked at her in confusion. This wasn’t the way of things. The alpha defeated the beta in a battle where the beta went all out, and the alpha moved to subdue only. Then, provided the alpha won the battle, they were able to mate with the beta, implanting a soul into their spiritual form, and thus procreating in a mimicry of mortal impregnation. Hollows were basic drives, after all, and filling the emptiness at their core was their function.

“You don’t want to challenge the beta, but instead want me to ask him if he wants to mate?” Starrk summarized.

Nel nodded sharply. “Yes. If you’re going to take him, you have to ask first. Or I’ll defend him,” she stood a little straighter, and somehow the ex-Primera Espada didn’t doubt that the ex-Tercera Espada would indeed fight him over this beta. And not even because she wanted him to herself.

“You have an already established relationship with this beta?” Starrk asked after thinking for a moment.

“He’s my friend. He helped me when I was little before I gained my adult form again. He’s my Itsygo.”

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Ichigo stumbled, already tired as he trudged through the sand toward Las Noches. He didn’t even know if anyone was there. He tried to Shunpo but it just tired him out more. Of course, the tiredness might have just been the whole situation. At his heart, though, he couldn’t imagine Renji and Rukia and the others turning against him. It had to have been the decision of the new Central 46 and the Sou Taichou was just handing down the verdict.

_Who cares who was on your side and who wasn’t?_

“It matters to me,” he said as he finally just stopped and dropped to the sand.

_Well, we can’t go back now. What I did to get us here changed you._

“What do you mean, it changed me?” Ichigo asked, staring at the strange sky of Hueco Mundo.

_You know how you and Orihime always wanted a baby, and no matter what, it didn’t happen?_

Ichigo cringed at the mention of her. They had tried for a baby nonstop for the last four years or so, and it just didn’t happen. Then she got together with Uryū once, and she was pregnant. Did that mean there was something wrong with him all along?

“What are you saying?”

_See, hollows don’t have genders._

“I know that, not until they’re Arrancar anyway,” Ichigo nearly waved the concept off.

 _No, you don’t get it. Even then, they_ look _like they have a gender, but they really don’t. Hollows are split into alphas and betas. Alphas are the dominant ones, and betas are the submissive ones._

“I still don’t see what this matters to me,” Ichigo mumbled, drawing designs in the sand as he sat there listening to what the hollow part of him had to say.

_You’re not paying attention. The betas, they can have babies. The alphas impregnate them. They implant a soul from the multitude that makes them up. You, King, are a beta, always have been. That’s why ya could never knock Orihime up._

Ichigo didn’t want to believe what the hollow was saying. He tried to dismiss it, but it made sense. If that was true, though, that meant that the baby Orihime was carrying couldn’t be his and had to belong to Uryū. Somehow, that thought relieved him.

“Wait, you’re saying I can have babies?” Ichigo had finally gotten the entire concept to sink in.

_Took you long enough._

“But I’m not hollow!” he said, hands going to his chest where a hollow hole had once opened up.

_Ya can’t see yerself right now, but yer more hollow than you know. When I released the power to open that garganta to get us out of Soul Society, it changed you. Yer not just a Shinigami anymore. Yer more like an Arrancar._

Ichigo looked down at his chest, and noticed now that where his hollow hole had once been, there was a black circle with black lines coming out of it over his body. He felt up his neck and realized there was a mask fragment around his neck, coming down to a point between his collarbones. How had he not felt that? He supposed he was more concerned with escaping Soul Society than anything else when the changes happened.

“Why did you do it?” he asked, rubbing his face.

_I wasn’t going to lose you again, and they were going to lock you up and cut off your powers. I wasn’t going to let it happen no matter what._

The ground began to shake a bit and Ichigo looked up to see something coming towards him from the direction of Las Noches. He stood up, shaking the sand off his shihakuso and looking as it grew in size. He suddenly realized what it was.

“Bawabawa!” he gasped, as he could now see the form of the giant hollow worm-like creature with someone sitting on it.

After a few minutes, it was close enough for Ichigo to recognize the form of Nelliel on the back of it. He hadn’t seen her in so long, he was glad to have found someone he knew here. Still, he felt a strange sensation as she neared, as though something had changed between them.

_She’s an alpha._

“Wait, what? But you said I could have babies, how does that work, if she’s a girl?”

 _Stupid King,_ the hollow sighed. _Remember, she only looks like a female Arrancar. Arrancar have no gender. You’re one of them now._

Ichigo sighed, still trying to wrap his head around this revelation. “Wait, I can’t do _that_ with her! She’s like my little sister!”

The hollow giggled. _Oh, I don’t think she’s our alpha at all. I sense another, more appropriate alpha for us. Don’t you feel it? Not Nelliel, that other feeling. Like a pull towards Las Noches that we’ve felt since we’ve got here._

“Who?” Ichigo said as he heard laughter in his mind.

“Itsygo!” he heard and looked up in time to open his arms as Nelliel came leaping from the back of Bawabawa.

She crashed into him, knocking him flat, and he found his face buried in her ample chest. He couldn’t breathe for her crushing him beneath her. He flailed around a bit and finally got some air as she released him.

“Nel!” he managed as he got to his feet again.

“Itsygo! I’ve missed you so much!” she said with a grin. “What happened to you? You weren’t like this before,” she said, looking him over. “You were a Shinigami, not an Arrancar. Now, that is not the case.”

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair. “A lot has happened, but let’s just say, I’ve definitely changed. From what I understand, I can’t go back.”

“Here, let’s go to Las Noches. We’ve turned it into a home for the Arrancar that are left in Hueco Mundo these days, both the ones Aizen created and those that evolve on their own,” she smiled gently.

“Are you in command here?” Ichigo asked as they got on top of Bawabawa.

“Oh, no, Starrk is in command, if you want to put it that way. He’s the most powerful Arrancar in Heuco Mundo, especially now that he controls all of his own soul.” She put an arm around Ichigo. “He’s already sensed you and sent me to get you.”

“Really?” Ichigo was surprised. Starrk. He thought the name was familiar. “Who is he?”

“He was the Primera Espada. While you were in Heuco Mundo, he was one of the ones that went to try and take Karakura Town. He nearly died, his fraccion, Lilynette did perish, but her power was broken off from his own. He regained it and can still perform his resurrección without a problem. Though there is little need for such release of power now. There are none that can challenge him.”

Ichigo nodded, but realized he was tired. The trip back to Las Noches would take a while, he knew, as distances in Hueco Mundo were vast no matter how close they looked. He leaned against Nel and fell asleep, lulled by the motion of the great hollow they were riding on the back of. While he slept, though, his mind was visited with images he didn’t want, of the men that had attacked him and that he murdered. It was a familiar dream, but that didn’t make it any less painful to remember. He woke with a start when they stopped moving.

“We’re here,” Nel said, patting his back.

“Um, yeah,” he said, sliding down off Bawabawa.

As soon as he got his bearings, he felt completely overwhelmed by something. It was like he wanted to give his entire being up and he at the same time loved and hated this idea. He glanced at the doorway into Las Noches and saw an Arrancar he knew of in passing. The power he radiated was palatable, and Ichigo wanted to kneel at his feet. He dismissed such feelings and instead focused on him. He was tall, had longish wavy brown hair. His bone fragment was like a set of teeth around his neck, and he wore a pair of beige colored hakama with a white jacket of some sort. His hollow hole was visible in his chest, as was a scar that ran across his chest. If Ichigo remembered right, that was where Kyōraku-taichou had _thought_ he cut him down.

“You wonder how I live,” Starrk said as Ichigo and Nelliel approached him.

“I do,” Ichigo said, resisting an enormous urge to fall at his feet again.

“I was able to open a garganta to Hueco Mundo as I fell. To save myself, I recalled Lilynette’s power, and she ceased to be, returning to my own being. It was only her sacrifice, which she willingly made, that allowed me to stop myself from dying for good. It was still difficult, and I spent a very long time alone and healing, my reiatsu the only thing keeping other hollows at bay.” Starrk turned his head and then yawned. “I have since recovered fully. And now, you, the one that defeated Aizen himself, has come before me. A beta.”

“Yeah, not my idea,” Ichigo grumbled, looking away, mostly to hide the rampant blush that had come to his face and neck.

Ichigo didn’t know what to do with the feelings he had. He was confused, he knew that. Then, he was startled out of his thoughts by Nel putting an arm around him.

“Let’s find you a room. You’re one of us, now, so you need a room,” she said, pulling him past Starrk into Las Noches.

Ichigo caught his breath, and it was almost like an electric feeling as he passed Starrk. Starrk only watched, unmoving, as he went into Las Noches. Ichigo sensed the presence of other Arrancar, and he was amazed at how his senses had changed. He used to be really bad at sensing reiatsu, but now he could identify different beings and sense their power. Nothing came close to Starrk and Nel. Even then, he could feel the difference between them, and the gap was wide. As powerful as he knew Nel to be, he could easily tell who held the most power in Las Noches.

“He controls it now,” Nel said as they walked.

“What do you mean?” Ichigo asked, momentarily confused by what she was talking about.

“His reiatsu. He used to be unable to control the release of his spiritual pressure. Before Aizen. That’s why he was with Lilynette. She was actually part of his soul that broke off and became another being. That’s why he was able to recall her power. She was part of him to begin with. She previously was the sealed form of his resurrección. Now, his power is sealed in his sword after she gave her power back to him.”

Nel walked up to a door and opened it, revealing a room. Ichigo walked in and looked around. There was a bed with a plain set of covers on it, and a pillow. Along one wall, there was a desk and a dresser of sorts. Everything was light colored, but Ichigo could tell that someone had decorated this after Aizen left since it didn’t feel sterile. It felt rather warm.

“Things fall through the Dangai,” Nel explained as she walked in. “We collect them and put them in Las Noches. You’d be surprised how much stuff appears here.”

“Well, it has been like seven years since I was here,” Ichigo said, sitting down on the bed, suddenly overcome with sadness.

“Itsygo?” Nel said, sitting down beside him.

Ichigo felt the tears before he knew it, and he let them come. He looked at her and tried to laugh, but it came out in sob.

“What is it?” she asked, putting a gentle arm around him.

Before he knew it, he was telling her everything. From the beginning, after Aizen and losing his powers, and his time with the Fullbringers. Then about Orihime, and what the hollow had said about the reason the baby she carried wasn’t his. He even told her about being attacked at the bar, revealing even what they did to him, and how the hollow reacted to murder the men who raped him. Then, he told her all about Soul Society and how they had turned against him in the end and he escaped. By the time he was done, his tears were dry, but he was exhausted by the telling of everything.

“Oh, Itsygo,” Nel whispered, hugging him tightly. “It’s okay now. You’re somewhere safe.”

“But what if Soul Society comes for me?” he said. “Surely, they won’t just let me go like that.”

“Let them come,” Nel said, looking up sharply.

Ichigo looked up, following her look, to see Starrk standing in the doorway. Immediately, he flushed, and his heart sped up. He had no idea how long he’d been standing there, lost in his own telling of his story as he had been.

“You are one of us now,” Starrk said. “They can come, but Las Noches is your home now. We will defend you with all we are,” he stepped into the room slowly. “This is awkward and new to you, so I will take things slower than is normal for such a situation.”

Ichigo watched him, eyes wide as he approached and reached out for Ichigo’s hand. Ichigo let him take it, confused and unsure of everything at the moment. At his touch, it felt like something clicked, something right.

“I believe in the World of the Living, they call it courting. I would have you as my beta, something I have long desired but been unable to achieve because of my power. You are the first beta to come to Hueco Mundo that is comparable and able to match me. As the one that defeated the man I previously loyal to, I find myself at your mercy.” He paused, tilting his head to the side and smiling in a subtle way. “You would carry my offspring and give me what it is that I never imagined possible.”

Ichigo swallowed hard, looking at Nel. She was nodding and giving him an encouraging smile. “I…I mean…if that’s what you want, we can see what happens,” he managed, squeezing Starrk’s hand where he still held it. “I am still getting used to this, especially this whole no gender thing. I’m used to being a guy, not this hollow thing I am now. But I know I feel drawn to you, and I can’t deny that desire that you’ve ignited in me. It’s something that I’ve never felt before, no matter what I’ve done.” Ichigo sighed, pulling Starrk closer to him.

“Nel wishes me to do things differently than is normally done. I have agreed to this, especially now knowing what has transpired.” Starrk pulled Ichigo to stand slowly, then lifted his hand to his lips, where he kissed the back of it gently. “We are hollows, but we are evolved hollows, so our base instincts tell us to do something, it is true. But we are capable of control where lower hollows are not.”

Ichigo’s breath caught and he swallowed hard again. His hand where his lips had touched was lit on fire, it felt like, and he couldn’t get over how strong the instinct to submit completely to him was. He wouldn’t, though, because he was more than his instinct, he knew.

“Alright. We can see where this goes,” Ichigo breathed.


	3. Death's Passage

“I know that reiatsu,” Grimmjow growled and looked up.

He was in the middle of culling some adjunca hollows that had been encroaching on Las Noches recently, and while necessary, it was also fun. He enjoyed the mindless slaughter of the lower hollows. He slashed at a four-legged hollow coming toward him, decapitating it easily, then used his sonido to head back to Las Noches.

What would _he_ be doing in Las Noches? And why did it feel like a hollow instead of a Shinigami? He had no idea, but he was going to find out. He knew something had to have happened for him to come to Hueco Mundo, and he was going to find out what.

Some time later, he arrived at Las Noches, still sensing the very strong, and very recognizable, reiatsu signature. He stormed into the building and followed his senses, ignoring the other Arrancar who looked after him with questioning gazes. He didn’t care about any of them anymore. He had to know why he was here and why the hell he felt like a beta in heat.

He threw open the door to one of the rooms to find what he was looking for behind it.

“Grimmjow?” Ichigo stammered, looking up from where he was sitting on the bed beside Nelliel.

“What the hell happened to you?” he demanded.

Grimmjow knew something had changed. His face was marked with red lines that looked like the streaks on his hollow mask, and he could see black markings on his chest, neck, and wrists. A bone fragment sat on his collarbone, coming to a point in the center above the black circle in the center of his chest. He wore a frayed Shihakuso, the black coat strappy across his chest. The sleeves were ragged at the ends, and so was the bottom of the coat. Beside him on the bed, lay his Zanpakutō. It was black in color with a long thin blade, as though already in Bankai.

Ichigo looked like he wasn’t sure what to say for a moment. Then he sighed. “It’s a long story.”

“Well, I got time,” Grimmjow said, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at him.

Ichigo glanced over at Nel and sighed again. “Okay, so basically, the hollow has gotten stronger lately. He did something that led me to look for Soul Society’s help. They tried, or at least, I thought they were trying, and I guess they couldn’t do anything. They were going to lock me up and seal my power. The hollow didn’t like that idea, so he pushed things, turning me into this so we could escape through a garganta to Hueco Mundo. So, here I am.”

“And yer a beta bitch?” Grimmjow remarked, eyebrow raised.

Ichigo colored immediately and grumbled, crossing his own arms and looking away. “Definitely not yours!”

“Well, obviously, but I could smell yer ass from the entrance to Las Noches! Yer dumb ass is going to draw hollows to Las Noches like crazy unless you take an alpha, so hurry the fuck up and do it!”

“Well, it isn’t that easy!” Ichigo growled.

Grimmjow didn’t know how much easier it could get. “You fuck. That’s it, how hard is that? Find an alpha and take care of it!”

“He can’t take just any alpha, you know that,” Nel said, glaring at him now.

“Well, he can damn well try!” he snapped.

Ichigo, meanwhile, was looking paler, and his eyes were fixed at some position on the wall. His breath had gotten ragged and he was starting to shake. Grimmjow realized he was having some sort of panic attack. His face suddenly softened, unable to resist the call of a beta in distress.

“Hey, now, what’s wrong?” he said, dropping to his knees in front of him and taking both his hands.

Ichigo jerked, almost falling backward onto the bed, and locked his eyes on Grimmjow’s, breath still coming too fast. “S-sorry,” he said, biting his lip as he stared at Grimmjow.

“It’s okay, just what’s wrong?” Grimmjow asked, now worried as any alpha in this position would be.

“Just stuff that happened. I can’t-I can’t just take an alpha like that. Okay? That’s all.”

“Okay, alright, if that’s the case, you…wait, you’ve already got an alpha picked out, don’t you? Otherwise, you’d be reacting more to me and Nel.”

“You’d be right,” Grimmjow heard from behind him. He turned to see Starrk standing in the doorway carrying a tray laden with food.

“Wait, you? You fought him and won already?” Grimmjow asked, standing up slowly and moving out of the way.

“A fight is not necessary. He defeated Aizen, you, and Ulquiorra in his Segunda Etapa. He has proven his power, and it has only increased since then. My own powers are at least a match for him now, so a fight between us would be…destructive, to say the least. We have only really finished restorations on Las Noches, and renovations. I do not wish to destroy the home I have made,” Starrk said, walking in and handing the tray to Ichigo.

On the tray, there were a few food items. It seemed utterly random, but there was a piece of chocolate cake, a sandwich with some sort of meat, and a handful of fragrant mushrooms. Grimmjow recognized some of the it as things that fell through the Dangai turned into food, while others were grown in Las Noches now. Things like mushrooms and some crops were now grown under sunlamps near the canal system that had been built.

“Thank you,” Ichigo said, smiling, and Grimmjow could smell the pheromones in the room they were both emitting.

“Damn, you two are making me sick. Fuck already,” Grimmjow waved a hand in front of his face and looked away.

“It is more complex than that with Ichigo,” Starrk said, watching as Ichigo started with the chocolate cake.

Grimmjow wanted to make some comment about how it wasn’t that complicated to take a beta and fuck them senseless, but there seemed to be something more going on. He didn’t know exactly what it was, so he kept his mouth shut. For one thing, he was getting glared at by Nel, and he really didn’t want to piss her off anymore than he wanted to piss off Starrk. Between the two of them, he would get his ass handed to him. And he’d already fallen once to Ichigo. He didn’t want a repeat of that, either. So, he crossed his arms over his chest and figured there would be some more hollow slaughter in his future…

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

“Las Noches is somewhat disorganized,” Nel explained as they walked through the halls.

Along the once plain walls were pieces of wall décor that were mismatched and random. Strange paintings were followed with even stranger shelves topped with odd little knickknacks. There were some curtains in place of doors and in doorways, and as they passed through a wide curtained area, they came into a dining hall. The tables, like the walls in the hallways, were set with random items on them. Here was a vintage radio, while there was an old camera that took rolls of film. He looked around and saw larger items sitting between the tables, like strange-shaped side tables and lamps, and odd tall vases with faux flowers sticking out of them.

“How do you mean, disorganized?” he asked.

“Well, Starrk is somewhat in charge, in that everyone tends to look up to him. He’s no ruler, though, not like Aizen was. There isn’t as much in-fighting as there used to be, but there’s no reason to fight each other now. There’s no reward for being stronger than one another, so there’s nothing to gain. Instead, we mostly live together without problems, though occasionally there are fights between Arrancar for territory within Las Noches, and sometimes there are fights between alphas for the rare betas that we have in Las Noches.” She stopped and looked at him. “You see, betas are rare. All the Arrancar that Aizen created were alphas, so they are numerous. The ratio is small between alphas and betas already, making them a rarity already.”

“So, these betas are the only ones that can carry babies, right?” Ichigo asked, looking around where various Arrancar sat at tables together and talked with each other. Their dress was as random as the items that had been collected in Las Noches from what he could see.

“Right. Only betas have the ability to bear young. One beta can only mate with one alpha, so the bond between them is strong.”

“Hi, Nel!” a voice came from behind them.

They turned to see an Arrancar with bright yellow hair and piercing purple eyes. Their body was slender and lithe, and their face was very androgynous. Across their head, laid a headband-like bone fragment.

“Luci!” Nel said, hugging them briefly. “Ichigo, this is Luci. They’re one of the herders.”

“Herders?” Ichigo asked, frowning.

“Yeah! I have a heard of cat beasts!” Luci said with a grin.

“Cat beasts?” Ichigo looked at Nel.

“We have herds of smaller hollows that are useful. The cat beasts as Luci calls them are cat-like hollows that we use for hunting predatory hollows. They’re quite useful once they’re trained. They are all various types of cats, but they’re useful. We breed them when we can to have babies that we can raise to be handled easily,” Nel explained.

“Wow…” Ichigo said. “I never thought about that.”

“Yeah, there’s a couple herds of different types of hollows. One is the cat beasts, another is kind of like dogs, I guess you’d say.”

“How do you even know what a cat and dog are? You’ve never been to the World of the Living,” Ichigo noted, looking between Luci and Nel.

“Gin told us about it while he was here,” Nel explained. “He liked to talk about the World of the Living and all the stuff that was from there. He told us how to use certain things that we found, and he helped us get to know what to do with others.”

“Oh, well, I guess that makes sense,” Ichigo nodded.

“I have to go! Was nice to meet you, Ichigo. Hope to see you around!” Luci said and turned with a spin, swirling a gray skirt as they went.

“Was that a guy or a girl?” Ichigo asked as they disappeared out the curtained entrance.

“Both. Luci is a merger of two smaller hollows, one male appearing, the other female appearing. So, they’re just Luci,” Nel said with a shrug.

Ichigo gave a nod. He supposed it made sense. They really didn’t have genders, so it didn’t matter what they looked like on the surface. All that mattered was if they were an alpha or a beta, and that determined what position they would have.

“So, you said all the Arrancar that Aizen made were alphas?” Ichigo asked as they walked through the dining room toward another large, curtained doorway. “How many are there?”

Nel paused, looking at him. “That I don’t know. He created so many, hundreds at least with the hogyuku. Most of the ones you see will be alphas because of that. Only naturally evolved hollows can be betas, and that doesn’t happen often.”

“If that’s the case, why am I stuck being a beta?” he grumbled.

Nel put her hand on his back. “Being a beta isn’t that bad, now. You’re just rare and special. Who knows why you’re a beta. My guess is that all the ones Aizen created are alphas because he was going for more dominant traits in the ones he made.”

“I wouldn’t call myself submissive…” Ichigo muttered, sighing.

“It’s a matter of being submissive in a certain way. Betas aren’t submissive to just anyone, usually only to their alpha, and anyone else, they’ll fight, especially for their alpha’s honor. Of course, the reverse is true. An alpha will do everything to defend their beta—”

“Nel!” a voice called out.

Ichigo turned to see Pesche and Dondochakka running toward them. “What’s going on?” she asked, frowning at them.

“Starrk said to come to the observation room! We have intruders in Hueco Mundo!” Pesche said urgently.

Nel looked at Ichigo and nodded. “Let’s go,” she said.

Ichigo followed her at a brisk walk to a new room, this one with a bank of monitors. Starrk sat in front of them and was sitting at a keyboard. He looked up as they entered.

“A leftover from Aizen’s days here,” Starrk explained. “He kept watch on Las Noches from here. But see what I have found,” he said, pointing to one of the monitors.

On it, a black clad figure appeared and disappeared almost as quickly in a Shunpo. Then there was another one, and another. Ichigo’s eyes went wide. It was a reconnaissance team. They were looking for him, no doubt. Probably from the second division. His heart began to hammer in his chest, and he grabbed for Nel’s hand. She let him take it.

“Don’t fret,” Starrk said. “I’ve already dispatched a team to deal with them.”

“What? But they’re here for me. You’d put your people in danger like that for me? You don’t even know if I’ll stay here and I haven’t agreed to this beta thing yet!”

Starrk turned and looked at him. “This I would do for any Arrancar that comes to Las Noches. I may not command much in the way of power over the other Arrancar, but they will come together to defend one of their own. You are one of us, now. And we will defend you from those that would come to harm you.”

Ichigo felt his breath hitch a little in his chest. He didn’t know what to say to that. He didn’t want to put anyone in harm’s way, but to think that these Arrancar, these strangers, would defend him where his friends did not…

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

“You can’t go!” Renji said. “Absolutely not! You’re going to give birth soon!”

“I have to go! I can’t leave him alone in Hueco Mundo!” Rukia exclaimed, arms crossed over her burgeoning belly.

“I’ll go! You stay here!” Renji sighed. “I’ll ask if I can go with the recon group. Maybe I can find him first and convince him to come back on his own,” Renji said and put both hands on Rukia’s shoulders.

“I just don’t understand why, or how, he escaped to Hueco Mundo. They said they were making progress with Kurotsuchi-taichou’s work. What could have happened?” Rukia said, turning away from Renji and going to sit down on the futon.

Renji followed her over and sat down beside her. “I don’t know what could have caused him to run away. Maybe something happened that they’re not telling us,” Renji wasn’t sure what could have happened.

They had gotten the news the day before that Ichigo had somehow managed to open a garganta and escape from Soul Society into Hueco Mundo. This feat was something that Ichigo had never been able to do before, and it was a shock to everyone that it had happened with seemingly no warning. Of course, they weren’t privy to the details of Kurotsuchi-taichou’s work, but it was supposed to help Ichigo. If it was to help him, though, why would he have run away? That was the question that they had no answer to.

The next day, Renji set off with the recon team to Hueco Mundo. He’d asked and was given leadership of the team considering his relationship with Ichigo. Of course, sending someone with a Bankai was a plus as well. He had a captain’s power, so he would be able to handle just about anything they came across in the sands of Hueco Mundo.

When they got close to Hueco Mundo, he knew something was going on. He knew they were being watched. He sensed it keenly. Then, they were attacked on three sides at once by a group of ten Arrancar. Their own team had fifteen in it, matching up without a problem with the Arrancar as most of them were seated officers. Renji managed to avoid getting entangled with an opponent and continued onward. He had to find Ichigo no matter what.

As he got close to the wall of Las Noches, he heard a familiar voice.

“You don’t want to come here, Renji!”

Renji stopped, seeing Ichigo standing on the wall, looking down at him. He was alone. And he was different. Even from as far away as he was, he could see the red marks on his face and bone around his neck.

“Ichigo, what’s happened to you?” he called out. “Come down and talk to me.”

Ichigo moved in sonido down before him and Renji could see all the changes that had taken place. He stared openly for a minute.

“I’m not the same as I was. I’ll stay here, you tell them not to worry about me anymore. I won’t try to go back to the World of the Living, and I won’t come to Soul Society. Please.”

“Ichigo, I can’t do that! The Sou Taichou said you had to be brought back to Soul Society immediately. You need to come with me!” Renji pleaded.

“So Kurotsuchi can torture me some more? So they can lock me up in the Tower of Penitence like they did Rukia?” Ichigo growled out.

“What? Torture? The Tower? What do you mean, Ichigo?” Renji frowned and was completely confused.

“What do you think they were doing to me?” Ichigo said, pulling Zangetsu and pointing it at Renji.

Renji stood still, not moving to pull Zabimaru yet. “What do you mean? I don’t understand. We were told they were helping you.”

“Helping? If that was helping me, I’d hate to see what harming me was!” Ichigo looked pained, and Renji was having a hard time holding onto the things he’d been told.

“Okay, alright, so Kurotsuchi wasn’t kind. I wouldn’t expect him to be, but what are you talking about the Tower of Penitence?” Renji put up both hands to show he wasn’t going to pull his weapon.

Ichigo swallowed. “That’s why I left. They were going to take me to the Tower and cut off my powers. The hollow, he wouldn’t stand for it, so he gave me his power, and it turned me into an Arrancar. I can’t go back now. What’s done is done. Leave me alone here,” Ichigo’s hand shook where he held Zangetsu.

“I can’t do that! You know that!” Renji said, stepping back a pace and pulling Zabimaru. “I’ll fight you so you have to come with me.”

“Please don’t!” Ichigo said, moving to block Zabimaru as Renji came at him.

Only Zangetsu didn’t meet Zabimaru. Ichigo looked up to see Starrk had appeared between them, weapon stopping Zabimaru inches from meeting with Zangetsu. Ichigo hadn’t even heard the sonido. He just seemed to appear there in front of him.

“You should leave while you can,” Starrk said.

Renji stepped back, regrouping, taking in the Arrancar before him. He wore a white jacket over darker beige hakama and wielded a yellow wrapped sword. He stepped back, keeping his weapon between Ichigo and him. He didn’t recognize this Arrancar.

“Starrk!” Ichigo exclaimed and it clicked for Renji who this Arrancar was. He should have been dead.

“You can’t be here,” Renji said.

Starrk opened his jacket, revealing a massive scar crossing his body. “I survived your captain. His games did not end me. Now, leave. Ichigo belongs to me and Las Noches now. You are not welcome here.”

Renji looked between them. “What is this, Ichigo? What does he mean?”

“I told you. I belong here. I’m an Arrancar now. Just leave me alone and forget about me. It would be for the best,” Ichigo said quietly.

“Ichigo! I can’t just leave you here! What about your father? Your sisters? Orihime?”

“Orihime has Uryū now!” Ichigo snapped.

“What?” Renji blinked, not knowing what to say to that.

“Ask her. She’s carrying his baby,” Ichigo’s eyes had teared up and one slipped down his face.

“What?” Renji asked, eyes widening in complete shock. “His baby?”

“I have nothing there. I have a home here now,” Ichigo said.

Renji couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Look, we can work things out with the Sou Taichou. Whatever he was going to do, we can fix it and see if we can’t get Urahara or someone to help with this hollow problem of yours—”

“It’s not a problem! It is what I am now!” Ichigo said. “Look, just leave me. I’m not going to go back.”

“And we’ll stop anyone who tries to take him from here,” Starrk said, pointing his sword at Renji. “I have regained my power and then some. Only I am no longer alone. I have my companions, and I have Ichigo, should he have me. We will defend him. I will defend him.”

Renji looked at Ichigo one last time and licked his lips. “We’ll come for you to take you home, Ichigo. Know that.”

“Know that you won’t,” Starrk said.

Renji took off back toward where the others were still fighting with the group of Arrancar. He signaled to them to retreat. All of them disengaged and came with him, back to Soul Society. Renji had a report to give, and a decision to make.


	4. The Past that Haunts Him

“Ishida-kun!” Orihime exclaimed, surprised to see him at the hospital she worked at.

“Orihime, how are you?” he said, smiling.

“Oh, I’m good, so is Ichigo. I didn’t expect to see you here.” She smiled, adjusting the scrub top she was wearing.

“Ah, that’s good. I’m just here to have a meeting with Dr. Kiyota. I’m with my supervisor. Just on break, so I thought I’d come to the cafeteria. Didn’t expect to see you here.” He smiled again, and Orihime thought there was something behind that smile, but she just couldn’t place it.

“I’m off early today, and Ichigo has to pull a third shift, want to go have a drink after your done? Catch up?” she asked, tucking a stray hair behind her ear thoughtfully.

Uryū smiled again. “Sure, here, I’ll give you my number. Call me when you get off,” he said, handing her a business card.

Orihime went back to work, finishing out here day, but she kept thinking about meeting with Uryū. They hadn’t seen him in at least a year, and who knew what had happened in that time for him. She knew that for them, not much had happened, despite their attempts to have a baby. When she got off, she called Uryū, and they decided to meet at a place near Orihime and Ichigo’s apartment to have a drink and a bite to eat.

“So, tell me, what has been happening in your life?” she asked as they sat down the drinks.

“Oh, just school and work. I’m working on my surgeon residency, so there’s that. Really, not much interesting,” he shrugged, sipping the sake. “What have you and Ichigo been doing lately?”

“The same, really. Work and school. I’m going for advanced nursing and he’s going for his general medical practitioner so he can take over the clinic in Karakura Town from his father soon,” she said, still a bit bitter about that decision.

“Back to Karakura Town?” Uryū asked.

Orihime sighed. “Ichigo’s idea, not mine. I’d rather stay in Tokyo and just visit, but he insists on taking over the clinic there.”

“Oh. Well, at least it will be familiar to you,” he smiled again, and Orihime couldn’t help but sense that same thing, that there was something behind that smile.

“Yeah, things have been good,” she said, but her voice betrayed her.

“What is it? Something’s wrong,” Uryū, astute as always, picked up on her emotions easily enough.

They set down the ramen they had ordered, and she picked at it for a moment. “Well, you see, we’ve been trying for a baby.”

“A baby?” Uryū asked. “That’s wonderful!”

“It would be, but we’ve been trying for four years. We can’t seem to get pregnant. I think there might be something wrong with me, but I don’t want to ask the doctor. I’m afraid of the answer,” she admitted, looking at him.

“It might not be you, you know,” Uryū pointed out.

She looked up and smiled. “It probably is, though. You know that’s the most likely thing.”

Uryū was silent and they ate for a few minutes. Then he sighed and reached across the table to take her hand. “I’ve been thinking of the past a lot.”

Orihime looked at him. “I have too, you know. I was thinking the other day about when we went to rescue Rukia and were running all around the Seireitei. I miss that time.”

“I was thinking of that terrible fight with that bat Espada, when Ichigo turned into that…thing.” His hand rubbed his belly. “I would have died without you.”

Orihime nodded. “My powers certainly came in handy when we needed them.”

“Have you used them lately?” Uryū asked.

Orihime shook her head. “I haven’t needed to. Ichigo doesn’t have time to hunt hollows much these days, so I haven’t been needed. That’s why I’m a nurse though. I can still help heal people. Though, it’s hard when someone comes in hurt, and I know I could reject their wounds so easily. Sometimes, it’s painful to me.”

Uryū squeezed her hand. “I can only imagine.”

“When we’re done, want to come back to our place and relax for a while?” Orihime asked suddenly. She didn’t feel like being alone right then.

Uryū hesitated for a minute. “Uh, sure. I don’t have to be up early. We can talk more about things that we can’t talk about here.”

They finished up and Orihime took Uryū back to their apartment. She showed him around, showing off various things she had collected and the pictures they’d taken at various vacations they’d been on. They chatted for a while about things that had happened to them in the past, and Orihime couldn’t shake the feeling that Uryū was holding something back. She opened a bottle of wine and poured them each a glass as they continued to reminisce about Soul Society and their adventures as teenagers.

After about half the bottle of wine was gone, Uryū suddenly grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. She blinked, surprised at the gesture. “What was that for?” she asked softly.

“I have to tell you something. I’ve been in love with you since those days in school together. I just…I never said anything because of Ichigo. I knew you loved him, and I didn’t want to come between you.” He looked away.

“What?” she asked, eyes going wide at the admission. “You felt this way and never said anything?”

“I know. I’m a coward, and now it’s too late to do anything. I don’t even know why I told you. I just had to get it out there. I’ll go, now,” he said, moving to stand.

Perhaps because of the wine and the sake, but Orihime couldn’t let him go after that. She reached out and grabbed his hand gently. He stopped and looked back at her.

“I never told you how I felt also. I loved Ichigo, yes, and I still do, but I also had feelings for you, more than friendship.” She pulled him closer to her.

“Don’t do this if you aren’t serious,” Uryū whispered, moving to put both hands on her shoulders. “I don’t want to hurt Ichigo.”

“I don’t want to hurt him either, but does he need to know how we feel?” she asked, tears coming to her eyes.

“Don’t cry, Orihime, I can’t stand to see you cry,” he said, reaching up to wipe away her tears.

Orihime didn’t know what she was doing. She just knew how she was feeling, and she reached out to him, pulling him close, letting their lips meet for the first time. It was like something she’d lost a long time ago was brough back to her, and she felt like a teenager again. Before she knew it, they were in the bedroom, stripping their clothes and laying together. It was a spark of joy in the moment, and she felt something she had lost a long time ago with Ichigo. When it was over, though, she burst into tears. Uryū held her and let her cry.

“We can’t tell Ichigo this ever happened,” she gasped through her tears.

“I know. I won’t see you again,” he told her as he held her close.

“That’s for the best,” she whispered, and Uryū got dressed and left.

She debated deleting his number but decided to keep it because she couldn’t quite remove it. Days went by, and she looked at Ichigo each day with a heavy heart. Every time they were together, it was on her lips to tell him what had happened, but she couldn’t make herself confess the truth.

Then, the sickness happened. She was late this month, and already scared, and then the sickness hit her full force. She immediately went and took a pregnancy test, something they had on hand since they’d been trying. It was positive. She counted the weeks and realized to her horror that it might have been Uryū’s baby. The timing was right. At that point, she had no choice but to reveal everything to Ichigo. But first, she had to tell Uryū.

“Uryū?” she whispered into the phone.

“Orihime. What is it? I’m in the middle of something.” He sounded busy.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but it’s important. Can you talk for a few minutes?” she hoped he could at least spare a few moments to help her.

“Um, yeah, just a minute, let me go to a private room,” he said and as he moved, the noise behind him reduced. “Okay, what is it?”

“Uryū, I’m pregnant. And it might be your baby,” she said, not knowing how to soften the blow.

“What? I know we didn’t use anything, but you said you and Ichigo had been trying for four years, if you were having trouble…” he paused. “It could be mine, if Ichigo was the problem with why you couldn’t conceive.”

“I know, but I won’t know for sure until the baby is born,” she said, desperately trying to hold it together.

“I’ll take care of you, and the baby, no matter who it belongs to.”

Orihime nodded to herself, “Okay. I’ll tell him tonight. Then can I come stay with you? I can’t stay there, not after I tell him.”

“Yeah, pack a bag and come to my apartment.” He gave her the address and they hung up.

She told Ichigo and left. She had no choice. What she’d done, there was no forgiveness for. She wouldn’t leave Ichigo without telling him the truth, but she couldn’t stay after that. She knew it was wrong, and she would have to live with it. She moved in with Uryū, and they decided that after she divorced Ichigo, they would get married so he could better take care of the baby.

Months later, when everything was said and done, they got a visit from Rukia, no longer pregnant.

“What’s happened?” Orihime asked her, resting her hands on her own belly.

“You broke up with Ichigo?” she asked, looking at her.

“Things happened between Uryū and me, and I couldn’t stay with him,” she explained.

Rukia stared at her. “I’m trying to piece together what happened to him, but he’s in Hueco Mundo now.”

“What?” she gasped. “How did he get there?”

“He opened a garganta himself, and from what Renji said, he’s been turned into an Arrancar by that hollow Zanpakutō of his. Something was happening to him in Soul Society. They said they were helping him but he escaped for some reason. Something is going on for him to have run away,” she said, sighing.

Orihime didn’t know what to say to that. She just stared at Rukia for a while until the door to the apartment opened and closed, and Uryū came into the living room. Rukia glared at Uryū.

“What were you thinking?” she snapped.

Chastised, Uryū lowered his head. “I don’t think I was.”

She shook her head, then revealed to Uryū what had happened to Ichigo. Like Orihime, he wasn’t sure what to make of it.

“We should go to Hueco Mundo and find out what’s happening,” Uryū said.

“You think he’d be any happier to see you than he was to see Renji?” Rukia asked, planting her hands on her hips.

Uryū bit down on his lip. “No matter what he says to me, he’s still my friend. I betrayed him, and I haven’t told him how sorry I am for what’s happened. I can’t leave things like this.”

Rukia nodded. “I can’t leave the baby alone. She’s with Renji now, but Renji can go back. Soul Society wants to bring him back. There’s been meetings about what to do because he’s being protected by the Arrancar that have taken over Las Noches since Aizen’s defeat. Soul Society doesn’t want him to be in the hands of an enemy, and right now we don’t know what the Arrancar intend to do.”

“I’ll take off from the hospital. I have time I can take,” Uryū said.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

“The hollows he’s drawing are a problem,” Grimmjow growled out at Starrk.

Starrk stood at the bank of monitors and was watching the perimeter of Las Noches. The local hollows were indeed stirred up and coming closer and closer. Plus, every alpha Arrancar in Las Noches was being affected by Ichigo’s presence.

“I know.”

“He needs to be claimed, and quickly,” Grimmjow pointed out.

“It is not that simple. He is not just any Arrancar,” Starrk sighed, scratching at the fuzz on his chin.

“Are you seriously trying to romance him?” Grimmjow asked, glaring at him. “Just fuck him already.”

“He has had a trauma in the past that he has to move past,” Starrk said. “I cannot simply force him to submit like a normal beta. I want to have children and forcing the issue will damage this chance. Remember, the beta is in control of the conception. If they reject the alpha, it will not take place. He must accept me.”

Grimmjow sighed. He supposed Starrk was right. “Alright, alright. Whatever you want to do. I’ll rally a group of Arrancar to go deal with the hollows. What about Soul Society? They’re not done yet; I have a feeling.”

Starrk was still staring at the monitors. “Soul Society will send more next time. They will be tenacious and continue trying to bring him back. They do not like losing a resource as powerful as Ichigo is.”

“A resource?” Grimmjow arched a brow at Starrk.

“That’s all he is to them,” Starrk explained. “Tactically, losing a being with the kind of power Ichigo holds is a great loss. They will want to use him for their own ends. No doubt, him turning into an Arrancar will warrant many of them to want to experiment on him. Their scientist is as Szayelaporro was. They will want to dissect and understand how he came to be.”

“Yeah, so what do we do?” Grimmjow asked.

“We prepare for them to come again. We know they’ll be back, and we cannot let them have Ichigo. You deal with the hollow problem, and I’ll handle Soul Society. They will send captains next time, and not Ichigo’s friends.” Starrk adjusted one of the camera angles and sighed.

“Alright, I’ll go gather some bloodthirsty Arrancar who want to go fight.” Grimmjow left the observation room and headed down to do just that.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Ichigo was worried about several things. Top of the list of worries was Soul Society. Then there was the hollows threatening Las Noches because of him. Just by coming here, he’d put them in danger. Of course, when he came here, he didn’t know there was a whole society built since Aizen’s time. He didn’t know what to do, but it wasn’t like he had any options.

“You appear to be thinking,” came a voice from the doorway. Ichigo looked up to see Starrk standing there. Immediately, he flushed as the scent he exuded came over him.

“Um, yeah. Just about everything going on,” he said, standing there and staring at him.

Aside from the hollow hole and the bone fragment that was around his neck, Starrk would have looked entirely human. And even though Ichigo had never thought about guys like this, he was attractive. Even his laid-back attitude was attractive. Ichigo knew that this was more than the instincts he’d been given when he turned into an Arrancar, it was the human piece of him showing itself. The instincts, though, were so strong to submit to him right then and there. Not to mention the smell itself was maddening. That, and after he was around Starrk for any amount of time, he felt arousal in such a way as he’d never felt it before.

“Would you like a tour of some of Las Noches? So you can see what we’ve built since Aizen was here?” Starrk asked, reaching a hand out toward Ichigo.

Ichigo hesitated. He hadn’t been alone with Starrk before, so this would be a first. Every other time he’d been with him, he’d been with Nel.

“Oh, yeah, that would be nice,” he said, reaching out and grasping Starrk’s hand. Again, there was a practically electric feeling between them when they touched.

Starrk smiled lazily and nodded as he led Ichigo out of the room. Over the next few hours, Starrk and Ichigo walked around Las Noches. Starrk would occasionally explain what they were looking at. They came to the area where the dome used to be, and Ichigo found it was now open to the sky. The Arrancar had evened out the top where it had been damaged during his fight with Ulquiorra and turned it into an open-air area. It was actually quite breathtakingly beautiful. He led Ichigo to the fields, where they were growing crops with the aid of sun lamps and a canal system that they had put in. There were several things growing, all what Ichigo assumed were drought resistant plants of some sort or another.

“What’s that?” Ichigo asked as they neared some sort of tower.

“Oh, that. It’s a radio tower. The parts fell through the Dangai, and some of the Arrancar are trying to get any signals from it. I don’t think there is anything in Hueco Mundo to find, though,” Starrk said as they passed it.

Ichigo saw all kinds of Arrancar on the tour. There were more than he ever imagined, and he had to assume most were from Aizen’s reign over Hueco Mundo. They all wore random combinations of clothes, with little regard to whether it was men’s or women’s clothing. Of course, Ichigo was finding that it was hard to tell on some Arrancar. Granted, it didn’t matter in the end, since gender wasn’t an issue here, only the status of alpha and beta. They came around to Ichigo’s room again, and Starrk smiled again at him.

“You seem to have enjoyed our trip around Las Noches,” he said.

Ichigo smiled. “I did. It was nice.”

Starrk pulled his hand to his lips, kissing it gently. “It was a pleasure.”

Ichigo, again, felt the wave of arousal at the gesture as Starrk released his hand. Ichigo almost regretted losing touch with him, wanting to feel more of that. But he swallowed nervously and looked away. Starrk took his leave and Ichigo went back into his room, closing his door. The arousal was only intensifying.

He growled and went to the bed, crawling into it under the covers and hoping he wouldn’t be disturbed for a few minutes. He undid his obi and the fudonshi he was wearing and grasped himself firmly, moaning low in his throat. He couldn’t believe he was doing this, something he only rarely indulged in, but the sensations Starrk left him with were simply overwhelming.

He laid on his side, stroking his hand over himself slowly, and for the first time, an image besides Orihime came to mind. It was Starrk, and Ichigo wanted to see where his scar on his chest ended. He wanted to strip him and look over his body and see what he was like underneath those clothes. His hand sped up as the images played in his brain. Then, he was overcome with an urge he’d had before, and had never actually done anything about.

He slipped his fingers down under him, touching himself around his entrance. He swallowed thickly and began to slide a finger inside himself, pulling his knees higher to his chest so he could reach easier. It was nearly an immediate reaction as he came hard, grunting as he spilled all over his other hand. He sighed, dropping his head to the pillow and hoping that there was clean linens for him to use because he’d made a mess of these.

_You see how sensitive you’ve become, King._

“Shut up,” he mumbled.

_Starrk is your alpha. You only need to let him claim you and it will put a stop to the hollows your heat is drawing to this place._

“I know, but how can I after…after what happened?” he whispered into the pillow.

_You’ve got to let go and get past that. Starrk will treat you right. Your pleasures will be as important to him as his own because only a satisfied beta will carry a child._

“What does that mean?”

_It means that rape is unknown in the Arrancar world. Sure, they fight, and the alpha takes the beta when they win, but the beta chooses to submit to them. If something happens, and the beta doesn’t submit, if the alpha was to force himself on the beta, no child will come forth. It is a union of souls, quite literally. That is why it is so easy for Starrk to do as he is now, despite his overwhelming desire to take you right away._

“He doesn’t seem to be in a hurry, though…” Ichigo mused, snuggling into the pillow again.

_He agreed to not force the issue and wait for ya. No matter his desire, he, unlike some people in the world, has control of himself. That is something that he prides himself on._

“I want him. I do. But knowing what will happen still makes me ill and I don’t know how to change that.”

_Ya’ve gotta try. That’s all. Know that giving up control, for once in your life, will feel amazing. Even better than the orgasm that claiming you will give. King, you’ve been in control for far too long. It’s time to let go._


	5. To Claim His Heart

Shunsui sat beside Jūshirō at the pond near his house. Jūshirō had been sick and today was the first day he was really out. There was a meeting in the next hour, and both planned to attend.

“What will your recommendation be?” Jūshirō asked, arms wrapped around his knees as he looked over the pond.

“About Ichigo?” Shunsui asked with a sigh. “I hate to leave the situation as Abarai-fukutaichou reported it. We do not know their intentions. And it would be irresponsible of us to leave him there when it is not his fault he has become this.”

“Abarai-fukutaichou said that he wanted to be left alone. And the Espada you thought you killed was protecting him. Would it really hurt to leave him be? You’ve already proven you can defeat that particular Espada, so Ichigo would be the only variable that is unknown.” Jūshirō looked over to him.

“We should go, the meeting will be soon,” Shunsui said, getting to his feet.

Jūshirō got up and followed Shunsui, pausing in an out of the way location to embrace each other. Shunsui gripped Jūshirō’s body close, having been unable to hold him for the last few weeks while he was ill. Of course, their relationship was the best-known secret in the Seireitei even though they didn’t realize it. They parted and walked toward the meeting.

When they arrived, all the others were waiting for the Sou-Taichou. Jūshirō and Shunsui took their places and were quiet until the Sou-Taichou arrived. He took his place at the head of the group and looked around.

“This meeting is to determine our course of action with the problem of Kurosaki Ichigo.” The head captain looked around at everyone. “Central 46 has expressed a desire to not lose control of Kurosaki Ichigo. They have left it to us to decide how to proceed.”

The room was silent for a moment. “They have agreed that whatever we decide together will be the route we take.” The Sou-Taichou looked around. “Thoughts on the situation?”

Shinji looked up. “Can’t we leave him alone? We’ve done enough already.”

“How can we just leave such a wealth of research uninvestigated?” Kurotsuchi commented, glaring at Shinji.

“You’re the reason he escaped to start with, whatever you were doing to him,” Jūshirō pointed out, coughing lightly and clearing his throat.

“I was doing nothing beyond what I was instructed. I was trying to determine the extent the hollow Zanpakutō had taken over control and seeing if there was a way to dampen the hollow parts of him.” Kurotsuchi looked around. “No one here was arguing with my methods before.”

“What did you discover?” Soi Fon asked, looking over at him.

“I was unable to separate the hollow signatures from him. They were fully integrated as a Zanpakutō spirit is, and like those spirits, they’re interwoven with the very soul. Of course, I cannot compare him to the other Vizard because none of them have allowed me to research their physiology after Aizen’s meddling…”

“And you won’t ‘research’ on any of us,” Shinji snapped, glaring at him. “Just like you shouldn’t have been allowed to ‘research’ on Ichigo.”

Kurotsuchi looked toward the Sou-Taichou. “I did nothing beyond your instructions.”

“We had to intercede,” Toshiro stated. “The hollow murdered three humans in the World of the Living who attacked Ichigo.” Toshiro, in the last few years, had matured greatly and grown quite a bit.

“Was it ever determined what exactly triggered such an extreme reaction? Ichigo has fought many times, and he has never had the hollow take over,” Shunsui asked, looking around. “There must be more to the situation than simply an attack.”

Jūshirō glanced over at him. “Are you suggesting we don’t have the whole story?”

“That’s exactly what I’m suggesting,” Shunsui nodded. “Ichigo has only lost control of the hollow when faced with dire circumstances after he learned from Hirako-taichou and the other Vizard how to control it. The one time he wholly lost control, he was dying, perhaps dead for a short time. It stands to reason that there was something more to the story than a mere attack.”

Things went silent for a few moments. “But something that would draw the hollow to the surface would have to be severe, life threatening, and Ichigo didn’t indicate his life was endangered,” Rose said from his position.

“Does it matter?” Kurotsuchi waved it off. “What matters is that he caused the death of three humans, and for that alone, he deserved to have his powers cut off.”

“That was what you were going to do, wasn’t it?” Shinji turned to look sharply at the head captain.

“It had been decided to send Kurosaki Ichigo to the Tower of Penitence until such time as it could be determined if he could be saved,” the Sou-Taichou nodded.

“Saved?” Jūshirō echoed. “You didn’t think it was possible, did you?”

“It was doubtful after Kurotsuchi-taichou’s tests.” The Sou-taichou, as always, was inscrutable.

“That doesn’t matter right now. Right now, we have the problem of him being protected by the Primera Espada,” Soi Fon said, looking around.

Byakuya, who had not said anything until then, spoke up. “We should send a team comprised of captain-level at the very least,” he said. “If we overwhelm them, it will be the most effective way to deal with it.”

“Wait, we’re not yet decided that we _are_ going after him,” Kensei said looking around. “I mean, I’m all for a good fight, but why can’t we just let him be in Hueco Mundo?”

“We don’t know their intentions,” Byakuya stated. “And letting go of someone of Kurosaki’s power is a grave mistake on our part.”

“He’s not a tool!” Shinji looked around at the others. “He’s one of us, at least he was. He was born the way he is due to Aizen’s meddling. Can we really just absolve ourselves of responsibility so easily?”

Zaraki snorted. “Just let me know if we’re going to be fighting. I don’t care who it is, but I’m for wading in and fighting these Arrancar and see if any measure up.”

“Of course, you would only care about fighting,” Komamura grumbled, glancing over at him.

“Is there nothing we can do to aid Ichigo?” Unohana said quietly, commanding everyone’s attention in the room immediately.

Kurotsuchi sighed. “I already tried to remove the hollow. It was impossible.”

“But can we not aid him as he is now? Abarai-fukutaichou stated he had been transformed into an Arrancar, evidenced by his ability to use a sonido. He is no longer a Shinigami, and we should remember that,” Unohana pointed out.

“Bringing him back is a priority,” Byakuya said firmly. “He is an unknown variable to the safety of Soul Society and the World of the Living, especially given he has the capability to open a garganta now. We cannot be sure that he will stay in Hueco Mundo.”

“I still think the fact we are missing information is a problem,” Shunsui said now, scratching thoughtfully at his chin.

Jūshirō nodded in agreement. “There’s more to the story of what happened that we do not know.”

“It doesn’t matter what happened, he still murdered three humans. Something must be done,” Soi Fon looked around again. “How can we let him be knowing this?”

An uncomfortable silence descended on the group. After a few moments, the Sou-Taichou spoke. “We will send a retrieval team to Hueco Mundo, this time comprised of those who have attained Bankai only. The priority is to get Kurosaki Ichigo back to Soul Society alive, however, if that is impossible, and it is deemed necessary, termination is permitted. Kyōraku-taichou, you will lead the team and make the call in the field of the necessity of ending Kurosaki’s life should that become necessary. Take as many in your team as you need. Dismissed.”

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Ichigo sat in the dining room as the various Arrancar came and went, and he wondered what kind of life he would have in this place. He would have never imagined that he would end up like this, on the wrong end of Soul Society’s radar, and filled with overwhelming desires that he’d never known. He sighed, resting his chin on his fist and stared into space, not sure what to do.

“You are alone,” he heard and turned to see Starrk had snuck up on him. For a being with such massive reiatsu, he certainly had tight control over it.

“Oh, yeah, I was just thinking,” he said, smiling a little. He could feel the blush on his face already, and desire already stirred within him just at his near proximity.

“Do you wish to be left to yourself? I can leave,” Starrk said, nodding toward the doorway.

“No, you don’t have to go,” Ichigo said quickly.

Starrk smiled slightly. “Come, I neglected to show you the garden in our tour last night. I think you will like what we have grown for pleasure.”

Ichigo swallowed hard and nodded, standing up. “Okay,” he hoarsely whispered.

Starrk reached for his hand again, and Ichigo took it, feeling that same electricity. He was nervous and excited to be alone with him again. Starrk led him further into Las Noches, going through several doorways until they came to a room lit up with the sun lamps, only this time, it had flowering plants.

“Oh, these are lovely,” Ichigo said, stepping into the room and looking around at the various things growing there. “You have so many different flowers!”

“We have collected man seeds over the years, and now we can cultivate them easily. The sun lamps, I did not tell you about before. They’re specially created by a team of Arrancar engineers here in Las Noches who pride themselves on taking World of the Living technology and adapting it to Hueco Mundo,” Starrk explained, gesturing to the huge lamps that arched over the garden. They had been similarly set up in the fields used for growing food.

Ichigo kneeled and gently cradled a purple flower in his hand. “Wow, to see something so beautiful in such a barren land…”

Starrk was quiet a moment. “You are such.”

Ichigo blinked and turned to look at him, breath catching a little. Strangely, that comment was endearing rather than patronizing. He swallowed and stood up, turning toward him.

“Uh, how are they doing with the hollows? You know, the ones that I draw to me?” Ichigo managed, turning and walking down the row.

“Grimmjow is enjoying culling them,” Starrk said. “They are no problem for us.”

“I still feel bad that I’m causing you problems, though,” Ichigo said, kneeling again and examining a blue colored flower.

Starrk moved quicker than Ichigo expected, and he found himself standing and staring at him, both hands in Starrk’s. Ichigo’s breath came faster and he felt his heart speed up.

“I am having difficulty hiding my desire,” Starrk said, staring lazily at Ichigo’s eyes.

“So am I,” Ichigo admitted.

“You and I are meant to be, I feel. I sense this when I look at you. Will you not accept me?” Starrk looked him over, hands squeezing Ichigo’s.

“Is this why you brought me here?” Ichigo asked, breath still coming quickly.

“I thought it was a good place for us to answer the desires we both feel,” Starrk said and reached out to run a hand over Ichigo’s head.

Ichigo swallowed. “I don’t know if I can.”

“I would like to try,” Starrk said, leaning forward slowly.

For a second, Ichigo completely forgot what to do. He was there in front of him, and then it just seemed natural, he leaned up to meet his lips. Again, the electrifying touch set him ablaze. Starrk’s hands moved to his arms and squeezed slightly. He couldn’t help but lean into him, not wanting to lose contact with his lips, and found his own tongue snaking out to lick at his mouth. Starrk answered the move, allowing his tongue to meet Ichigo’s, then twining them together in a touch that was far gentler than anything Ichigo expected from him. His hands slipped around his back, pulling his body closer to him, and Ichigo let it happen easily, wanted it even.

_Let go, King._

Could he do it? Could he let go of everything that was holding him back? _What_ was holding him back? Orihime? No, she was gone, and while her betrayal hurt deeply, he had to wonder if they were ever truly meant to be. Soul Society? No, that was a place he couldn’t return to again, and those ways were not his anymore. His humanity? No, that, too, was gone, if it was ever truly there to begin with. Perhaps this is just what he had always been and never knew it.

It was like a lightning flash that went through his mind, and his hands were entangled in Starrk’s hair, his body filled with desire like he’d never felt in his life. He was going to let go. He was going to let go of it all. Those men, they were nothing. They were in the past, and that past was gone now. No, he was going to reach for what he wanted, no matter how he had to move past these things, these blockades.

_That’s it, King._

Starrk’s hands slid down his back to his ass and squeezed him, pulling his hips to grind against him. Ichigo felt his hardness against his belly, and he himself was no better, grinding his own arousal into Starrk’s leg. His heart felt like it was overflowing with something he couldn’t name, and though he couldn’t see it, black reiatsu was beginning to flash around him, while now and then Starrk’s own blue reiatsu reacted to it.

“Ah,” Ichigo breathed as Starrk’s lips found their way to his throat above the bone fragment that was attached there.

“You seem to be enjoying this,” Starrk mumbled against his skin.

“Yeah,” Ichigo wound his hands around his back and pulled him tight to him.

“Shall we continue?” Starrk asked, fingers sliding down and beginning to loosen Ichigo’s obi.

“Oh, yeah, don’t stop,” Ichigo responded, leaning back and looking at Starrk with hooded eyes. “Off with it.”

Starrk gave a crooked smile and unbuttoned the jacket he wore slowly, then let is slide down his arms to drop on the ground. Ichigo’s hands went to the button on the pants that Starrk was wearing, undoing them with nimble fingers. He managed to get them undone and the pants slipped down his hips, revealing him in all his glory. Ichigo’s eyes widened and he looked up to meet eyes with him.

“Well, that’s more than I expected,” he said. “Genderless, indeed.”

Starrk grinned. “Genderless in fact, but we express our bodies as either male or female, or in some cases both or neither, so we take on the features of that gender outwardly.”

Ichigo nodded, slipping one hand around him and stroking him slowly. Starrk grunted a little at the action, and Ichigo thought he was going to be able to do this. He was certainly in the right headspace for it at the moment.

“Here, let’s lay in the moss,” Starrk said, pulling Ichigo to the side of the path where a thick moss carpeted the ground.

Ichigo nodded, moving with him as Starrk sat down. Ichigo fell to his knees and nearly into Starrk’s lap. Both of them giggled a little, and Ichigo had to hope no one decided to come into this particular garden soon because they were about to be quite occupied, he felt.

“Wait!” Ichigo gasped. “Don’t we like need something, um, you know, a lubricant?” The glaringly bad memory of how painful such a thing was without it worked its way into his mind.

“You’re a beta. Things will work as they should,” Starrk promised, reaching out for him again, this time pulling him by the hand forward.

Ichigo nodded, moving forward until he was kneeling in front of him. He was still shocked at his size. It was more than anyone he’d ever seen aside from guys in porn. He supposed someone of such a great power would be well endowed…

“Here, let’s undress you now,” Starrk said, yanking on the obi, letting it fall. The hakama, no longer held up, just slid down Ichigo’s slender hips to pool at his knees.

Ichigo swallowed, shrugging slowly out of the jacket he was wearing. He managed to crawl out of the hakama and Starrk pulled at the fundonshi until it came loose. Ichigo blushed immediately, naked in front of him, and completely embarrassed. He’d never felt this exposed when he was with Orihime. Starrk gave that subtle smile again then cupped his face and pulled him forward to kiss his lips again. Before long, Ichigo had climbed into his lap and was grinding against him as they kissed each other as deeply and as long as they could. Starrk slipped a hand between them and began stroking his hand up and down them both together.

“Oh, don’t, I’m going to come,” Ichigo whined.

“We can’t let that happen yet,” Starrk said, stopping his hand and moving it to his waist.

Ichigo nodded. “I’ve never been with another guy. I’ve only been with Orihime.”

“And you never explored before?” Starrk said, rubbing his hands up and down his back.

“You mean, _there?_ ” Ichigo croaked. “With _her?”_

“Of course, you can do that sort of thing, even with a woman. It requires some external equipment, I’m told, but it can be done,” he smirked as he stared at Ichigo.

“What? How do you even know about that?” Ichigo was abashed, surprised that Starrk, an Arrancar who had barely spent any time in the World of the Living, would know such things.

Starrk still had the smirk on his face. “Gin was rather useful when it came to such information.”

“Gin?” Ichigo gasped, looked at Starrk with wide eyes. “Ichimaru Gin?”

“Yes, he was rather forthcoming with information. But of course, you knew that he and Aizen were involved with each other.” Starrk tilted his head to the side and looked at him almost innocently.

“Wait, what? Gin and Aizen? Really?” Ichigo had all but forgotten that he was nude and sitting in another man’s lap with a raging hard on that was throbbing with need.

“I will tell you more of it later. Let us continue what we were doing,” Starrk said, leaning forward and nibbling at Ichigo’s neck.

“Ooh, yeah,” Ichigo nodded, leaning back to give him better access.

Starrk slid his hands down Ichigo’s back to rest on the swell of his ass, then he reached one hand around and began to lightly tease his hardness as he began sucking and kissing his neck and shoulders around the bone fragment. He then moved, dropping Ichigo to his back smoothly with barely a thump because of the strength in his arms. He used his leg to spread Ichigo’s apart, then slid his knee up between his legs, pressing against him hard. Ichigo moaned in response as he moved against everything that was sensitive.

“Can I touch you?” Starrk asked, biting gently at Ichigo’s ear.

“Please,” Ichigo answered, wriggling against him as he tried to get any amount of friction against his arousal.

Starrk moved one hand down between Ichigo’s legs, pausing to cradle and squeeze his balls gently before he began rubbing two fingers against the outside. Ichigo took a deep breath, his brain fighting with bad memories as he tried to remain as calm as possible. Starrk was watching him closely, though. He didn’t want him to stop though, and as those two fingers pressed into him, it was all he could do not to come like he had when he’d touched himself like that.

“See, the beta has the ability to take the alpha, no matter if they are female bodied or male bodied. It is as it should be,” Starrk told him, twisting his fingers in him before he began plunging them back and forth.

“Oh, yes, more,” Ichigo managed, widening his legs even further.

“Needy, aren’t we, beta?” Starrk mumbled, removing his fingers. “Don’t come yet. Wait until I claim you. It will be worth the wait.”

Ichigo swallowed, watching him as he got to his knees between his legs. His pumped himself a couple times, then leaned over him. He held himself up easily with one hand, while he guided himself with the other. Ichigo could feel him pressing against his entrance and his heart was still pounding. But he was excited, and concentrating on not coming, as hard as that was in the moment. Starrk looked up and locked eyes with him again, pressing forward slowly. At first, Ichigo wasn’t sure how he felt. It was a few seconds, and he could feel him inside him, filling him up more than he’d ever imagined possible. It was sort of painful at first, stretching him open like that, but at the same time it felt incredibly good.

“Ah, relax,” Starrk told him. “Almost there.”

“Almost?” Ichigo said, eyes widening a little. He felt like he was overfull already, and he was _almost_ there?

“Yes, just a little more,” he said and Ichigo felt him slide forward a couple more inches.

“You…you are so big, it’s all so full,” he moaned.

“Yes, but it’s all in you. Are you alright?” Starrk asked, leaning forward and grasping Ichigo close to his chest.

Ichigo swallowed, squirming a little under him. “Yeah, I am, I’m good. You can move now.”

Starrk pulled back and slid forward with a little more force, and Ichigo was having even more trouble holding onto control. He slid right against something that sent shivers up his spine and filled him with feelings he had never experienced during sex before. Like with Orihime, it had been nice, but nothing like this.

“Can you hold on until I come close and can claim you?” Starrk asked, thrusting slowly back and forth.

“I can try. What does this ‘claiming’ entail exactly?” Ichigo asked, moaning deeply at the end.

“It is a bit archaic, as it includes a claiming bite mark on the neck, but when I do it, my reiatsu mixes with yours, and if you are receptive, the soul or souls implant themselves, blending with our reiatsu.” Starrk continued thrusting, speeding up slightly as he talked.

Ichigo arched back, then looked at him. “Soul or souls? What, there can be more than one?”

Starrk chuckled. “Of course, we’re like animals after all. Having more than one would be natural, especially as rare as betas are in our world. More so now.” He began thrusting faster and faster, not giving Ichigo a chance to answer that.

“I can’t last,” Ichigo moaned. “I’m gonna come.”

Starrk nodded, pulling Ichigo up so he was sitting on his lap straddling him. He easily held him up despite Ichigo’s body being significantly weakened at the moment. He clung to Starrk, bouncing on his own to keep the pace with Starrk’s motions.

“Alright, just let go when the time feels right,” Starrk told him, and Ichigo felt him nuzzle into his neck above the bone fragment.

Ichigo couldn’t stand it almost, his body was on fire, and he wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer. It felt like his whole being was being caressed, not just his body. He realized his reiatsu was flaring around him, and so was Starrk’s. He leaned his head back with a sigh, watching as the two colors of reiatsu blended and meshed with each other in some kind of ethereal dance. He was so enraptured by that scene that when Starrk’s teeth sunk into his flesh, he actually did scream out. Immediately, he was flooded with sensation like no other as he felt Starrk’s reiatsu wrap and penetrate his body.

And then, he let go.


	6. Incursion

Elysia Barragan made her way to the weapon’s locker. She hadn’t been there in several years, not since her days as the quarter mistress for Las Noches. Elysia knew what her job was as soon as she heard there was an incursion. It had been several days since the last incursion, so they had been expecting it. She pushed her long white braided hair back. She was a stout female Arrancar who wore a long-skirted dirndl outfit that she had found one day. It was a white top with a black corset and a long red skirt. She stopped and patted her hair where her bone fragment sat across her head like an ornate tiara. She pulled open the doors to locker where the weapons were kept.

“Alright, who’s up first?” she boomed, her voice reverberating around the room.

In this, she was like her elder brother. Otherwise, they couldn’t have been more different. She was one with a warm heart and known for giving bone-crushing hugs to people she cared about.

Several Arrancar came forward and formed a line, taking weapons of several types from her, mostly bladed weapons, but there were some blunt ones as well. Before long, all the Arrancar had been given a weapon, and were heading out to the sands. They were going to protect their own, especially now that the beta had been claimed by Starrk. He was truly one of them, now. And considering how the beta’s reiatsu had altered, it seemed he’d successfully been impregnated. Now, it would be a matter of how many babies he carried.

“Elysia, are you going out to fight?” asked an Arrancar as she walked by.

“No, I’ll stay here and handle the supplies. Someone has to do it,” she said, waving as she went by.

“Do you need any help?” asked Florian.

Elysia turned to see the thin Arrancar and his twin brother Narcisse with their younger sister Cosette.

Cosette was already prepared to fight, her fencing foil at her side. She knew that Narcisse would be wearing his bladed boots that he chose to fight with, while his twin Florian would remain inside. As the librarian of Las Noches, he didn’t often fight unless he absolutely had to.

Elysia smiled as she looked them over. Florian and Narcisse both had dark purple hair, though Florian wore his long and, in a tail, while Narcisse wore his in a visual kei style, sticking out around his head. Florian wore a simple set of linen pants and a plain t-shirt with a logo in the center. Narcisse dressed flamboyantly and wore a pair of leather chaps over tight shorts with a leather vest over a bright pink blouse. Cosette, on the other hand, had hair of a golden blonde color. She wore a fancy outfit with white pants and a coat of matching color with tasseled shoulders with a sash across the front. All three of them had fleur-de-lis looking mask fragments, Florian’s to the left side of his head, Narcisse’s to the right, and Cosette in the middle of her forehead.

“Florian, Cosette, Narcisse. Good to see you all. I take it Cosette and Narcisse, you’re both going out there?” Elysia asked.

“I plan to fight,” Cosette said, nodding her head curtly.

“As do I,” Narcisse said with a grin.

“And I would prefer if there was some task for me here in Las Noches,” Florian added, looking at Elysia hopefully.

“I can put you to work, Florian. You can help with the triage as injuries come in. We know there’s a rather large group, with at least four of their captains, maybe more. We don’t know for sure how many of that level they brought other than the actual captains.” Elysia looked at them. “They’re coming for a war, and we’re going to give it to them.”

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

“Are you sure this will be okay?” Ichigo asked Starrk.

They were alone in Starrk’s castle, in the bedroom. Ichigo had decided that since they were mated, to move to his room and out of the plain room he had been in. Starrk’s room was built for comfort, he found, with pillows laying on the floor, a fluffy bed full of warm linens, and several couches and lounge chairs. So far, he had no complaints about the room except for it being devoid of anything decorative. He could change that, though.

“They will come, and they will try to attack us, but we will defend ourselves,” Starrk said from where he laid in the pillows with his eyes shut.

Ichigo crawled over and laid on top of him. “It still seems weird to me. This whole thing.”

“It will take time to get used to this new life,” Starrk said, opening his eyes and smiling a little. “Especially since I can tell you carry my child, or children.”

“You can tell that already? It’s been like, days, and I don’t feel any different,” Ichigo said, frowning down at him.

“Your reiatsu has changed. It alters to help suit the carrying of the additional soul or souls.”

“So, are they just going to be random looking, since they’re just souls that you carried? Or do they take after us as the parents?” Ichigo asked, truly curious about that.

“They are souls consumed in the past, but our reiatsu affects them, so they physically will resemble us in some ways, and be unique in others,” Starrk explained. “It will be—”

“Primera!” came a call from outside the door.

“What is it?” he called back, unmoving.

“The Shinigami have engaged our outlying Arrancar scouts. They are reporting back a significant force headed by at least four of their captains. It is unknown if there are other captain level combatants,” the voice continued.

Starrk sighed deeply. “I suppose the time to engage them has come,” he said as Ichigo moved to get off of him so he could stand. “I’m on the way to the observation room,” he called to the Arrancar giving the report to him.

“Yes, sir!”

“It didn’t take them long,” Ichigo said sadly.

“Harribel and her fraccion have returned, and they set out this morning to scout. Hopefully they will be able to hold off some of their forces given their abilities,” Starrk said, getting into his jacket and buttoning it slowly. “I worry if the same captain that defeated me before is in attendance. I am unsure in my ability to hold him off again.”

Ichigo worried about that too. “Well, I’ll fight, too.”

“You should stay in here and leave it to me,” Starrk said, glancing at him.

“Why should I? It’s my fight too, you know. They’re after me,” Ichigo frowned, looking at Starrk with narrowed eyes.

Starrk stared for a moment then shook his head. “No matter what I say, you will want to engage them. Just stay with me, and we will fight together.”

Ichigo smiled and nodded, reaching for his own top and slipping into it. Before long, they were both equipped and headed to the observation room. The place was buzzing with Arrancar that Ichigo didn’t know very well, but a few he recognized from meeting over the last few days.

“Primera!” a stout Arrancar said as they entered. Ichigo thought her name was Elysia, and she was related to Barragan. “Our initial scouts have returned with reports. We have sent out forces to engage them in route, but they are pushing past our lines.”

“Time to get busy,” Grimmjow said from behind them. “I’ve been looking forward to releasing on some Shinigami since this started.”

“Engage them, as they come close to Las Noches, try to hold them back. Ichigo and I will come and try to keep them from breeching Las Noches proper. Where is Nel?” he asked, looking around.

“Already out, she released her resurrección already to fight a squad of Shinigami,” Elysia informed them.

“I’m out,” Grimmjow growled and headed out, sword gripped in his hand tightly and grin on his face.

For the next few hours, things were tense as the Shinigami and Arrancar engaged each other. The Arrancar would give a few feet, and the Shinigami would take some. Slowly, they were working their way towards Las Noches. It seemed their strength was overwhelming everything the Arrancar were able to put forth, and Ichigo was worried now. They would have to go fight directly, as they were literally at the gates almost.

“Come, it is time we made our stand together,” Starrk said, reaching for Ichigo’s hand.

Ichigo smiled and took it. “Whatever happens, I’m glad to have come here and been with you. You gave me something I never knew I needed, and for that I’m grateful.”

Starrk’s face softened and he leaned into kiss Ichigo’s forehead gently. “You have cured the loneliness that has afflicted me since I became an Arrancar. For that, I am grateful.”

Together, they headed out to the gates. Once there, they found the force engaged with both Grimmjow and Nel, and not far away, Harribel was engaged with more of them.

Starrk looked at Ichigo and nodded.

“Kick about, Los Lobos,” he said, unsheathing his sword for the first time since Lilynette had been reabsorbed into him.

The reiatsu was a massive release and got the attention of the captains in the battlefield immediately. Ichigo pulled Zangetsu and then wondered if he was capable of Bankai or the hollowification anymore.

_Yer capable of more than that. You have a resurrección. You need only ask, King._

“Do it,” he said, and his own reiatsu cocooned around him for a moment, revealing the Vasto Lorde form he had taken before. Only this time, he was in control of himself, and it.

Ichigo leaped forward, bringing his blade down to find himself engaged with Jūshirō.

“Ichigo?” Jūshirō gasped, pushing him away with both of his blades. “Is that you?”

“I’m fine here, just leave me be, please,” he said, standing back for a moment before he went in and crossed blades with him again.

Starrk was engaged with Byakuya and Zaraki at the same time, his own speed keeping up with Byakuya’s easily, and his toughness an equal for Zaraki. Ichigo nearly let Starrk’s fight distract him, and he turned just in time to deflect a blow from behind. He moved to find he had been attacked by Shunsui.

“Ichigo, this can all be over if you come back with us,” Shunsui said, taking a defensive stance as Ichigo attacked from the front.

“I’m not going back!” Ichigo exclaimed, deflecting blows from both of them and blasting Shunsui with a cero from between his horns.

“You have to. You killed three humans, Ichigo,” Jūshirō said, defending himself with his twin Zanpakutō.

“They deserved what they got!” Ichigo snapped.

“What did they do? What really happened?” Shunsui asked, fighting a purely defensive fight now, trying to obviously get information from Ichigo.

“It doesn’t matter what they did, they just deserved it for what they did. I didn’t do anything wrong!” Ichigo said, jumping back.

Shunsui and Jūshirō exchanged a glance. Jūshirō spoke. “Then tell us what happened, Ichigo. Come back with us and explain to the head captain what happened. We can work this out.”

“There is no working this out! Kurotsuchi tortured me for weeks, and nothing came of it! And then you were going to put me in that tower because you couldn’t do anything else! So, that’s why I left, and now you won’t leave me alone!” Ichigo jumped back, aiming a cero that narrowly missed Jūshirō.

“Ichigo, we can’t leave you alone, you killed three humans!” Shunsui told him.

“You would defend them instead of me? You would side with _them_?” he asked, glad he was masked because they couldn’t see the tears.

“Then what happened, Ichigo?” Shunsui asked. “What did they do to you?”

“It doesn’t matter! You won’t change your minds, I know it!” Ichigo stepped back, feeling the tears dripping down his face. “You won’t listen!”

“Ichigo, I promise, we’ll listen. It is my discretion what happens here,” Shunsui said, defending as Ichigo attacked again.

Then, without warning, Ichigo yelled and dropped to his knees, mask breaking apart and falling. Immediately, Starrk appeared at his side, leaving Byakuya and Zaraki. Soi Fon appeared next to Shunsui and Jūshirō, her weapon in Shikai and dripping blood.

“He is to be kept alive!” Shunsui snapped at her.

“I only struck him once!” she responded, crossing her arms.

Around them, the fighting between the other Arrancar and the Shinigami continued, but where Ichigo and Starrk were, there was silence as Starrk held Ichigo up. He was obviously exhausted by his first use of the resurrección, and a bloody wound had gone through his chest, narrowly missing his heart.

“Ichigo, hold on, I’ll summon Luna,” Starrk said as he held him.

“I’m okay,” Ichigo said, looking at him. “I’ve had worse.”

Ichigo managed to get to his feet with Starrk’s help. The captains didn’t seem to know what to do about the situation, but no one moved for a time.

“We have to do something; we can’t just stand here!” Soi Fon growled.

“There has to be some way to resolve this,” Ichigo said, holding his chest where blood still leaked. “We don’t need to fight each other.”

“What do you suggest?” Shunsui said, still on guard but listening now.

“I don’t know; there has to be something that Las Noches can do for Soul Society that includes leaving us the hell alone!” Ichigo snapped, obviously still in pain.

Shunsui looked at Jūshirō. Zaraki and Byakuya were silent, just watching what unfolded and ready to fight again given the opportunity. Soi Fon looked agitated, though.

“We’re to take him back. That’s the order.” She glared at Shunsui and Jūshirō.

“I have discretion,” Shunsui commented, sheathing his weapons. Jūshirō didn’t quite put away his, but he dropped his stance. “The Sou-Taichou left the final decision to me. I will make whatever decision is best for Soul Society.”

“If you take Ichigo from here, Las Noches will never let Soul Society rest. We will marshal armies of hollows to send against you. He is an Arrancar now, one of us.” Starrk glared at Shunsui.

“He killed three humans!” Soi Fon snapped at them. “He can’t just go free!”

“I wouldn’t call being free. He can’t return to the World of the Living,” Jūshirō said. “Not like this.”

“I don’t want to go back. Well, I do, but I understand that I can’t. Not anymore. My father can come here, and if Soul Society will let them, so can my friends. I would even be willing to let Urahara come and do research.” Ichigo heaved a deep breath.

“Sit down!” came a voice from behind him. Ichigo turned to see Luna Tristao had arrived, the medic for Las Noches. “Let me attend that wound!”

Ichigo sat down and Luna went to work binding his wound. Shunsui and Jūshirō exchanged a glance. Soi Fon, though was still angry at the fact they weren’t pressing the issue.

“He can’t be left here! He deserves to be punished for killing three humans!” she exclaimed.

“Three rapists!” Ichigo snapped then looked ill at the fact he’d said anything. He closed his eyes and sighed.

“And thus we have the whole of the story,” Shunsui said, nodding. “I knew there was more to it.”

“So you know, does it change anything? Probably not,” Ichigo growled, still fighting the pain in his chest as Luna finished bandaging him.

Shunsui crossed his arms and nodded. “What can Las Noches offer Soul Society?”

Starrk spoke this time, one hand on Ichigo’s shoulder. “We can cull the hollow threat to Soul Society and the World of the Living from here.”

Shunsui looked around at the others, pausing to stare at Soi Fon for a moment. She shook her head and crossed her arms in a huff. They all knew the benefit of stopping hollows before they had a chance to cross into either Soul Society or the World of the Living. While it was not some great gesture, it was enough to give Shunsui something to work with.

“You are suggesting an alliance,” Shunsui said.

“I am. In exchange for leaving Ichigo here, we can stop hollows before they become a problem for your people. We have the manpower to do so and it would not tax us overly much. Some would enjoy the challenge, like Grimmjow, and we would be able to sate the bloodlust Arrancar like him have.” Starrk paused, squeezing Ichigo’s shoulder. “And Ichigo carries my young already.”

There was a collective gasp from the Soul Society group, except Zaraki who snorted. “What, how?”

“I don’t have time to give you a primer on hollow reproduction,” Ichigo grumbled. “The short of it is that hollows have no gender, and a few can carry babies. I’m one of them.”

“Perhaps if Ichigo is agreeable, a researcher could study his pregnancy and birth,” Starrk said. “Not the one from Soul Society, of course. He has tormented Ichigo enough.”

Ichigo nodded. “Urahara is fine.”

Shunsui scratched his chin thoughtfully. Soi Fon, though, growled, “You’re not seriously considering this!”

“This is an opportunity for research and learning about hollows. They have created a society here, somewhat like real humans or Shinigami—”

“They are like humans and Shinigami! They’re real people just like them, just hollow. They deserve to be left alone to build their society, and I want to be a part of it,” Ichigo told him, glaring at him.

Shunsui looked over at Jūshirō. “I believe this offer is worth bringing to the Sou Taichou. Sound the retreat and let us return and discuss it.”

Soi Fon still didn’t look like she agreed, but she didn’t say anything, only left to do as Shunsui had instructed.

“Let’s get you inside,” Starrk said, helping Ichigo to stand while Luna helped on the other side of him.

Slowly, the forces of Las Noches returned inside, and the Shinigami retreated back to Soul Society. There had been injuries, but luckily no fatalities in the battle. Luna was very busy attending to the wounded, leaving Ichigo to be cared for by Starrk.

“It was brave of you, to tell them the truth,” Starrk said, sitting on his knees in front of him where he laid in one of the med bay’s beds.

“It just came out,” Ichigo admitted, sighing. “I didn’t really intend to let them know what happened, but I guess it was for the best.”

“Hopefully, they will listen to our proposition and take us up on it. We will know soon, if they send forces again, or just an emissary.” Starrk nodded at him, then leaned over and kissed his forehead. “I was never so afraid as when I heard you scream in pain. I have always considered my comrades my family, but you are so much more to me, now.”

“It was a surprise, but it’s not so bad now. Luna gave me an herbal tonic to help with the pain. It seems to work pretty good, too,” Ichigo smiled, his eyes growing a little foggy.

“Ah, I know that one. You should feel rather good for a while, maybe a little sleepy,” Starrk said gently.

“Yeah, I think I might sleep for a while,” Ichigo nodded. “I do feel good, though,” he admitted.

Starrk sat with him until he fell asleep, then stood and left the med bay, heart hammering in his chest. He had nearly done something that would have damaged their relations with Soul Society. When he saw the woman, who harmed Ichigo, it was a great effort to go to him instead of simply attacking her. He was drained from the effort. He sat down in the observation room and put his head in his hands, wondering what Soul Society would say to their offer. He hoped, for Ichigo’s sake, it went well.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

The Sou Taichou listened to Shunsui’s story of what had transpired in Hueco Mundo. He didn’t say anything for a while, obviously absorbing the information. After a few minutes, he looked around at all the captains where they had gathered for this meeting.

“In consideration for the circumstances in Las Noches and Hueco Mundo, I believe that it is in Soul Society’s best interest to form an alliance with the Arrancar.”

Soi Fon scoffed but didn’t say anything. Shinji smiled and looked at Rose and Kensei with hopeful looks. The others acknowledged the head captain’s words but did not react outwardly.

“Kyōraku-taichou, you and Ukitake-taichou will be in the lead of this endeavor. We will ally ourselves with the Arrancar and reduce the threat that hollows pose to both Soul Society and the World of the Living. In consideration of Kurosaki Ichigo’s situation, he will be allowed to remain in Hueco Mundo with the other Arrancar. He will be exiled from the World of the Living, and unable to return there. He may be allowed to come to Soul Society, under observation.” The head captain spoke with unwavering surety. “Urahara Kisuke will be contacted and asked if he would be willing to study the changes that have happened to Kurosaki Ichigo.” He looked around. “This decision is final. Dismissed.”


	7. Emissaries

Ichigo was nervous as they waited to hear back from Soul Society. They would either attack again, or they would send an emissary to work out a treaty between them of some sort. He sat bundled in the bed waiting for something to happen. He’d almost fallen asleep when he felt someone shake him. He blinked and looked up to see Starrk had come back. He sat up quickly, pulling the covers tight around him since he hadn’t dressed yet.

“Have you heard anything?” he asked.

“Not yet, but give it time, it has only been a day,” Starrk smiled a little.

“I just worry, you know, because Soi Fon was not happy. What if she influences the head captain? And I know Kurotsuchi will be against us; he just wants to get hold of me for research again. But the others are my friends, surely they would defend me?” he said hopefully.

Starrk reached out and cupped Ichigo’s face. “Hush, we’ll face whatever comes, no matter what it is.”

Ichigo nodded, staring at him openly. Suddenly he ducked his head into Starrk’s hand. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me,” Starrk said, tilting his head a bit to the side. “You’re my beta now. We are intertwined from now on.”

“It’s so weird, to be like this, with another guy.” Ichigo sighed, looking at him. “I know, genderless, but still, you look like a guy and I never considered being with one. I mean, to be honest, if I’d known having a guy was as good as this, I never would have got with Orihime,” Ichigo chuckled a little.

Starrk swept his thumb over Ichigo’s lips gently, then pressed on them until he opened his mouth. Ichigo’s tongue sought out his thumb immediately, wrapping around it and then suckling on it a bit. He hummed then closed his eyes.

“Yes, the pleasures of the flesh are something to look forward to, are they not?” Starrk said. “We are but animals at heart, and this drive to procreate is stronger in those of us with increased abilities. It is why you feel the pull when we are near each other.” Starrk moved, pulling his hand away, sliding his thumb out with an audible pop. “We shouldn’t get too involved. Luna will chastise us if your wound opens up again.”

Ichigo sighed, a little disappointed because Starrk’s presence was intoxicating to him. He looked down at the bandage and rubbed his chest where Soi Fon had struck him. “I guess you’re right.”

“You already carry the babies, I can sense that easily, now. The reiatsu signature is starting to separate from yours and become independent. Soon, we will know how many you carry,” Starrk said.

“Will I look pregnant?” Ichigo frowned, imagining all the pregnant women he’d seen in his life waddling around with big bellies.

“Your body will change to accommodate them. It will be quite a sight to behold, no doubt,” Starrk smiled a little.

Ichigo placed his hands on his flat stomach and wondered how he would look eventually. “I wonder how long it will be?”

“Time is of little consequence, you will grow as fast as they require,” Starrk assured him. “Come, time to check in with Luna and change the dressing on that wound. You should heal quickly, but until then, it must be taken care of.”

Starrk stood up and waited as Ichigo finally crawled out of bed and put on his clothes. He settled into his hakama and the coat but didn’t fasten it, letting it hang open. They headed to the medical bay where Luna was already waiting for them. The short Arrancar narrowed her hazel-green eyes at them as they entered. Ichigo thought she was pretty, with her pale pink skin and light blonde hair pulled up in a high ponytail. But she reminded him a little of Unohana and he knew that she was strong. Her mask fragment was a small triangle of bone under her right eye. Today, she wore a long flowing dress with flowers all over it. She was also barefoot.

“You are late,” she said, arching a brow at them.

“Sorry, Ichigo was sleepy,” Starrk explained.

Ichigo nodded. “I was doing what you said, and I was resting.”

She nodded. “Good, at least someone listens around here,” she muttered and glared over at one of the beds where Grimmjow was sitting up on the side, his arm and shoulder heavily bandaged.

“I told ya, I’m fine!” Grimmjow growled.

“You stay put!” she instructed in a soft, yet commanding voice.

Grimmjow looked at her and sighed, crossing his arms with a flinch and staring the other way. Ichigo shook his head and followed Luna to a bed where he sat down and slipped off his coat so she could see to the bandages.

“That was a significant wound,” she said as she began to undo the wrappings.

Ichigo nodded, looking around the room. It was decorated with various flowers and he had to guess Luna was the one who did it. It made the place feel warmer, and much less sterile than the plain white walls, floors, and ceilings in the place. He was still as she asked him to be and checked the wound. It hurt a little, but the concoction they had given him seemed to dull the pain a lot. It also made him feel floaty. She quickly and efficiently wrapped him up and patted his upper back.

“There we are, Ichigo. I would also like to do some checks on the babies,” she said.

“Already?” Ichigo asked, a bit surprised. “Isn’t it too early for that?”

Luna smiled gently. “Oh, not at all. Once the souls have implanted, I can use my own reiatsu to examine you. Perhaps determine how many you will carry.” She pushed him back onto the bed. “Lay down here.”

Ichigo was a little overwhelmed by how fast everything was happening, but it was amazing at the same time. He folded his hands over his chest and waited as she placed both hands on his mid-section and concentrated. Starrk moved to stand beside his head. After a few minutes, he reached out and took his hand.

“Hmm, I think there are three,” she said, nodding. “I cannot tell much more than that, but they are healthy and their reiatsu is strong already. It is obvious they are going to be powerful in their own right, so I do believe.”

“Three?” Ichigo gasped. “What will we name them?” he said, turning to Starrk.

“Well, why don’t we meet them first, then their names will come to us,” he said, smiling. “But I’m sure if you want to think of possible names, we can do that.”

“You can’t tell anything else about them?” Ichigo asked, frowning.

“Well, I know two will be alphas, and one a beta. More than that, I don’t know until they are born,” Luna explained.

“Hmm,” Ichigo mused. “Then we should give them neutral names, or names that can be for boys or girls, right, Coyote?”

“You really want to name them, don’t you?” Starrk smiled at him.

“Well, yeah, I mean we can think about it, right?” Ichigo looked at him hopefully.

Starrk nodded. “Of course.”

“I would advise you to wait until the initial phases are past, but I know it won’t matter in your excitement,” Luna said.

“Ah, Luna!” came a voice from the door. Ichigo turned and recognized an Arrancar he’d fought before, Nnoitra’s fraccion, though he didn’t know his name. He was dressed rather oddly, wearing a rather mixed set of clothes. He was wearing a really short pair of shorts, really daisy dukes, with rainbow suspenders and a t-shirt that said “Keep on Truckin’” on it. Ichigo nearly burst into giggles at the sight.

“Tesla, what is it?” Luna asked, moving toward the door.

“Grimmjow left again!” he said.

Luna sighed deeply. “I’m not surprised. He’ll be back when that arm starts bothering him again.” She turned back to Ichigo and Starrk. “As for you, you’re already starting to heal the wound, faster than expected, so give it a few days and it should be completely healed. Luckily, your reiatsu protected the babies completely.”

Ichigo watched as Luna left with Tesla, and after they left, Ichigo started to chuckle and then laugh until his chest started hurting. Starrk looked at him curiously, but just stood there with him.

“Sorry, just that outfit Tesla had on,” he said as he got himself under control.

“Oh, I’m used to his interesting choices in clothing, I guess,” Starrk said, then reached a hand out to take one of Ichigo’s. “But good news on the babies.”

“Yeah, three of them. I know one name, how about Ren?” Ichigo said as he slid down off the table. And maybe Shion, I like that name. And what else? I know, what about Hikaru?”

“I think those are lovely names. How will we know which is which?” Starrk asked as they walked hand-in-hand out of the med bay.

Ichigo thought about it for a minute. “I think that’s when we just have to meet them to find out who is who,” he said with surety.

“Primera!” they heard and looked up to see an Arrancar running toward them. She wore a maid’s outfit and had a bone fragment that surrounded her left eye with her hollow hole in it.

“Stacinda. What is it?” he asked.

“We have a group from Soul Society that has entered Hueco Mundo,” she said.

“How many?” he asked, stiffening a bit.

“Looks like a group of five. That’s all we’ve detected so far,” Stacinda said with a nod of her head.

“Alright, have them shown into Las Noches, we’ll meet them in the great hall.”

Stacinda saluted and turned to run back the way she came. Starrk’s hand had tightened in Ichigo’s and he let go as he relaxed.

“They’re sending emissaries,” Ichigo said, smiling a little.

“Yes, let us go meet with them,” Starrk said, taking Ichigo’s hand again.

They went to the great hall where it was set up with a large table with chairs of various types. Nothing matched, as everything had fallen through the Dangai, so there was just a conglomeration of various furniture that served the purpose of seating. The table itself was set with a large plaid cloth and sitting in the middle was a Christmas wreath with candles sitting in the middle. Ichigo thought the things they used stuff for was endearing, but he’d have to show them what a wreath was for. Starrk and Ichigo sat down beside each other in two of the chairs and waited.

A few minutes later, Stacinda came leading the group of five into the room, and when she did, Ichigo felt his heart freeze. Kyōraku-taichou, Ukitake-taichou, Renji, and Rukia had come, but they had brought Uryū with them. He hadn’t seen Uryū since at least a year ago and hadn’t seen him at all since Orihime’s announcement. He reached over and took Starrk’s hand tightly. Starrk looked at him curiously for a moment, then looked back at the others.

“Primera,” Kyōraku said with a nod. “I’m Kyōraku-taichou, and this is Ukitake-taichou. I’m sure you remember us both well from Aizen’s attack on Karakura Town.”

“I do, quite well,” Starrk said with a nod.

“This is Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia, also Shinigami and friends to Ichigo, and this is Ishida Uryū, a Quincy from the World of the Living and also one of Ichigo’s friends,” Kyōraku said as he gestured to each of them.

“Please, have a seat,” Starrk said, motioning with his free hand.

Everyone sat down, Kyōraku and Ukitake across from Starrk and the others beside them. Ichigo couldn’t concentrate on anything except Uryū and almost missed what Kyōraku was saying.

“…in as much as you can help with the hollow incursions.”

Starrk nodded, no doubt noticing the tight hold Ichigo had on his hand. “We can attempt to locate and stop them from crossing the Dangai.”

“That would be helpful,” Ukitake said, nodding. “While it is a small request, it is one that will significantly ease the burden on Soul Society.”

Ichigo suddenly stood up, nearly knocking his chair over. “I can’t do this right now,” he said.

Starrk looked at him, then turned to see what Ichigo was staring at. Uryū sighed and lowered his head as Ichigo turned and walked off from the table.

Uryū stood. “Ichigo, wait!” he called.

Starrk narrowed his eyes at him and nodded. “You are the one who betrayed him.”

“I guess you could say that,” Uryū said, sighing.

“As much as I would like to intercede on his behalf, this is something he must deal with on his own. I will have Stacinda take you to him. I have a feeling he has gone to the garden,” Starrk said as he waved for the Arrancar in the maid’s outfit to come over again.

She led Uryū through several rooms and halls until they came to a door. It was clear, and inside, Uryū could see Ichigo kneeling in front of some flowers. Uryū thanked Stacinda and went in.

“Ichigo.”

Ichigo stood up, glaring at him. “What do you want?”

“I want to apologize.”

Ichigo just stared for a minute. “Apologize?”

“Yes, I know it is too little, too late, but I am sorry for what happened and how it hurt you,” Uryū said, looking away for a bit then back at him. “I never said anything because she was your girl, and later, your wife. I never intended for it to go anywhere, but I think it was a little too much alcohol and it loosened my tongue. I don’t expect you to forgive me,” Uryū said with a sigh.

“No, you don’t get to be the one upset right now,” Ichigo said, coming over and pointing at him. “You slept with Orihime and got her pregnant! How is that supposed to be something I just get over?”

“We don’t know that the baby is mine…” Uryū said softly.

“I do. It is. Because of the way I am, I couldn’t have children in that fashion,” Ichigo said, trying to keep his voice even. “That’s why we tried for four years and it never happened. It was never going to happen with me like that. I’m a beta, and more hollow than human.”

Uryū looked at him. “I don’t know what to say to you now,” he said. “I can’t change what I did. I can’t go back and fix it. All I can do is move forward and hope you can at least let me be a part of your new life.”

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest, then winced because it pulled on his wound and the tonic he’d drank was wearing off. This didn’t help his temperament any.

“Look, you can have Orihime all you want. I want nothing to do with her from now on. You go back to the World of the Living and take care of her and the baby. I won’t say you can’t come visit me here, but don’t expect me to be over this anytime soon. You’re asking a lot.” Ichigo sighed, unable to stay angry as the sadness took over. “No matter what, what you did led me here, and this is where I’ve always belonged.”

Uryū nodded. “You’re not going to go back at all?” he wondered.

Ichigo pointed to the bone fragment on his neck. “I can’t, not anymore.”

“Kon will be happy to hear he gets a body for good finally,” Uryū said, smiling a little at Ichigo.

“Yeah, I guess he would, though he’s going to mess up my med school, I just know it,” Ichigo said, smiling a little now, too.

Uryū and Ichigo were quiet for a time, then Uryū spoke. “I am so sorry, Ichigo. For everything that happened to you.”

Ichigo wondered how much they had actually told Uryū from what he’d said to those from Soul Society. Surely, they wouldn’t have told Uryū the truth behind the attack. Of course, he wouldn’t count on anything when it came to Soul Society.

“Let’s go back,” Ichigo said, and nodded to Uryū.

He led him back to the room with the others and found that they were apparently done with whatever negotiations had taken place. Starrk was chatting, now, with the captains while Renji and Rukia came running up to them when they came back.

“Is everything okay?” Rukia asked, frowning.

Ichigo glanced at Uryū. “Not really, but it doesn’t matter right now anyway. I’m alright here.”

“They’re really going to leave you alone, looks like,” Renji said. “I told them I thought it would be for the best, but I was still surprised they listened. But after what happened…”

“Yeah, I don’t want to talk about that. Right now I’ve got more things to worry about, like the babies,” he said with a soft smile.

“Babies?” Rukia gasped and looked at him. “Wait, already? They said you could carry babies, but you’re already pregnant?”

Ichigo nodded. “Here, feel their reiatsu,” he said and reached out for Rukia’s hands.

He placed her hands on his mid-section, and she closed her eyes, sensing for a moment, then her eyes popped open and she looked at him.

“There’s three of them!” she said.

“I knew you’d be able to tell,” Ichigo smiled.

“This is so weird, you having babies, and I just had Ichika…” she said.

“Ichika, is that her name?” Ichigo hadn’t seen Rukia since she had been pregnant herself.

“Yeah. She’s with Rangiku right now while we came here,” Rukia explained.

Uryū was quiet, but Ichigo could tell Starrk was looking at him now and then. He supposed he should talk to Starrk and let him know things were okay for the most part between them. He gestured for them to come back to the table, where Starrk stood as they approached.

“I take it negotiations were successful?” Ichigo asked, going to sit by Starrk again.

“We’ve come to an agreement with the Shinigami,” Starrk nodded, sitting down himself.

“What did you come up with?” Ichigo asked, glancing over at Kyōraku and Ukitake.

“We’ve agreed to leave the Arrancar of Las Noches alone, as long as they stay in Hueco Mundo,” Ukitake said, smiling slightly. “In exchange, the Arrancar of Las Noches will be vigilant and try to stop incursions from hollows into the World of the Living and Soul Society.”

“As long as we stay here?” Ichigo asked, frowning.

“That was an essential part of the agreement, that all Arrancar stay in Hueco Mundo, and if any cross the Dangai, they will be treated as hollows by any Shinigami they encounter,” Kyōraku said with a nod of his head.

Ichigo didn’t quite like that part. “But what if they’re chasing a hollow?”

“It doesn’t matter, if they cross the Dangai, they are out of the realm of this treaty,” Ukitake explained.

“But we can come visit!” Rukia said, smiling at him. “And your father, of course, can come visit you here. You just won’t be able to leave unescorted.”

“Unescorted? You mean, I can leave with an escort?” Ichigo frowned.

“It is given as an exception that any Arrancar who is accompanied by a Shinigami, may cross the Dangai, as long as that Shinigami remains with them and vouches for them,” Kyōraku told them.

Ichigo thought about it a minute. “I suppose that makes sense. Are there any other aspects, or was that it?”

“That is all for the most part. Other than that, we are going to set up a trade agreement with Soul Society to get wares to trade, but they will bring them here and we’ll be setting up a market in one of the open areas,” Starrk said, reaching an arm around Ichigo’s shoulder and squeezing him.

“And of course, if you are still willing, we have asked Urahara if he will come here and study your pregnancy and the birth of the babies, as well as what caused this change in your physiology,” Ukitake added.

Ichigo nodded. “Yeah, that’s fine. Urahara can come here anytime, or if he wants to come and stay, I’m sure the engineers would be interested in hearing about the World of the Living from him and they’re always finding stuff they don’t know how to use.”

“We’ll take the agreement back to the Sou-Taichou and draft a trade agreement. Until then, we were asked to get an idea of what kind of Arrancar society you’ve built here, and see how things are going,” Kyōraku said as he stood up.

“I’ll have Nel join you and Ichigo, and she can give you a tour of some of the places in Las Noches we have built up in the last few years.” Starrk motioned and Stacinda came running back over to him. “Please summon Nel and have her join them here.”

“Of course, Primera,” she said and ran off.

“You’re staying too?” Ichigo asked, looking at Renji, Rukia, and Uryū.

“Yeah, we’ll stay and look around. I’d like to see what they’ve done here,” Rukia said, grinning at him.

“It really is amazing,” Ichigo nodded, looking up as Nel came into the room. “Here, let’s go!”


	8. Developing Relationships

“Everyone ready?” Nel asked as everyone gathered together to go on a short tour of important locations in Las Noches.

“I think so,” Ichigo answered, and jumped a little as Rukia took his hand. He smiled at her and nodded, squeezing her hand.

Nel led them first to the engineer’s quarter. Nel stopped outside a door covered with a curtain.

“Now, they might be asleep. There isn’t anything new to work on right now. Our engineers, though, make things work in Hueco Mundo. They’re the ones who figured out how to modify the sun lamps to run on ambient reishi. It really was an amazing development, and they’ve modified several other electrical items to use reishi,” Nel explained, pulling the curtain back.

In the room, two figures were piled up in two cots on either side of the room. At the sound of someone entering, one of them lifted their head.

“Hey Jessup! Electra!” Ichigo called, waving.

Slowly, one of them crawled out of bed, and everyone could see that they had a box on their back. They had a mask fragment that looked like a snail’s eyestalks on top of their head. “Hey,” they said lazily.

“That’s Jessup,” Nel said, indicating the one that looked like a snail. “And that’s Electra getting out of her cot now.”

The other one stood up and stretched, and they could all see she had what looked like bone whiskers on her face. She came over too, smiling a wide smile. “Hey there, we have new people?” she asked.

“Yeah, this is the group from Soul Society. I was just showing them around Las Noches and what we’ve built.” Nel nodded toward the group.

“Oh, nice to meet you all,” Electra said and continued to smile.

As they were close now, it was obvious they were both wearing pajamas. Ichigo liked Jessup and Electra quite a bit, and they were really intelligent to do what they did with World of the Living technology like they did.

“Welcome to our home,” Jessup said, finally coming up beside Electra.

The whole room was filled with various items and tables where things were set out, obviously having been worked on. It didn’t look like they had any current projects, though, because none of the tables were full in the middle where someone would work.

“What kind of things are you working on?” Ukitake asked as he glanced about the room.

“Well, we’re resting right now. We just finished tweaking some water pumps for the canal system, so now we’re taking a break,” Electra explained, nodding.

“That’s impressive,” Kyōraku said and looked around.

“We’re going back to sleep,” Jessup said and blinked sleepily before he turned and began to slowly make their way back to the cot they had come from.

“Yeah, not much going on right now,” Electra said. “Was nice to meet you all!” she said and turned to go back to her own cot.

Renji and Rukia waved at them as they snuggled back into their beds. Ichigo smiled, thinking that this was a good way to show how much like human society they were. He hoped that it showed Soul Society that they were worth letting be, because he knew no matter how much he wished it, taking on the entirety of Soul Society would be impossible for them, even with as many Arrancar as there were.

They left the engineering room and came to the dining room and kitchen area. There were several Arrancar milling around. Ichigo smiled. “Here, I’ll introduce them to our cooks!”

“Cooks?” Renji said. “Arrancar eat?”

“Well, yeah, just like Shinigami, they can consume food for the pleasure of it and to help supplement their soul hunger,” Nel explained as they headed toward a pair of doors in the back of the dining area.

“Essex!” Ichigo called out.

The doors opened and a small Arrancar came out. He was maybe five feet tall, but his most distinguishing feature was the fact he had a very round, full looking belly. He smiled, bright yellow eyes and hair the color of spun straw pulled back in a long ponytail. His mask fragment was a smooth jaw on the side of his face, almost like the jaw of a frog.

“Ichigo!” he said and came over to hug him awkwardly. “You brought friends?”

“Yeah, this is Essex. Essex is a beta, like me, and he’s going to have babies soon!” Ichigo said, smiling at him.

“Wow, congratulations,” Rukia said, smiling at him.

“Essex is the head cook around here,” Ichigo said. “He puts together some interesting dishes…”

“Some things work, others don’t,” Essex said, smiling. “But it is fun trying!”

Ichigo looked around. “Where’s Danise?”

“Oh, she’s in the kitchen working on something that fell through the other day. It was a recipe book, but we can’t read it. So, we’re using the pictures to figure it out,” Essex said, straightening his apron.

“You know, you can ask me, if it’s Japanese or English I can read it to you,” Ichigo said gently.

“I know, but we didn’t want to bother you too much,” Essex said.

“I think I’ve got it, Essex!” came a feminine voice from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see a very female looking Arrancar. She had to be at least six and a half feet tall, with large breasts and curvy hips. Her mask fragment could be seen as a covering over her left eye, smooth and mottled with a patch of snakeskin. Her cheeks also were covered in other patches of snakeskin. Her hollow hole was visible in her right shoulder, where she wore a shirt that slipped off the shoulder.

“Everyone, this is Danise, she’s Essex’s alpha,” Ichigo said as she approached.

Kyōraku and Ukitake glanced at each other as she approached, towering over either of them. “Hi, Ichigo’s friends,” she said.

She leaned over and pulled Essex close to her and gave a slight suspicious glance around at those present. Ichigo chuckled. “Don’t worry, Danise. No alphas are going to bother Essex here.”

“Well, that’s good,” she said, and it was obvious this was a real worry to the Arrancar.

Ichigo turned to the others. “Betas are rare, so alphas sometimes fight over them. Most the Arrancar in Las Noches are courteous enough, but Las Noches is open to the rest of Hueco Mundo so sometimes strangers come in and attempt to move in on the local betas.”

“How many betas are there in Las Noches?” Rukia asked, frowning a bit at Ichigo.

Ichigo thought about it a moment. “I’m not sure, but less than twenty for sure. All the Arrancar that Aizen created were alphas, so that was a lot because he made many, many Arrancar in his time here. I know most the betas already, though. We can sense when another beta is near, and we have a sense about alphas too. Pheromones I think, something like that, you know,” Ichigo shrugged.

“Well, back to it,” Essex said. “See you later, Ichigo, and Ichigo’s friends!” the small Arrancar said and turned back to the kitchens.

“Excuse me,” another voice said.

Everyone looked over to see an Arrancar mopping the floor. He had wild looking dark hair and wide, unblinking eyes. He was average height and dressed in black- and yellow-colored clothes. On his head, sat two antenna looking bone fragments, like that of a wasp.

“Oh, sorry, Atata,” Ichigo said, moving out of his way.

“Gotta get the floors clean before lunch,” he said, mopping past them.

After he’d left, Ichigo looked at the others. “That’s Atata. He’s a little obsessed with cleanliness and purification. He makes a good janitor, though, he keeps Las Noches spotless, that’s for sure! He also fixes broken stuff in Las Noches, too.”

Nel nodded. “Let’s see, where should we show them next?”

Ichigo looked thoughtful. “How about the farms?”

“Alright,” Nel said. “Come this way!”

They led everyone to a special room that had been set up specifically for farming. There were sun lamps set up around the room, covering the place in ambient light. As they came out, there was a large Arrancar working on the fields. He stood tall and broad, wearing a set of overalls and a plaid shirt underneath it. He looked up, and his eyes were very squinty. He waved as they approached.

“This is Trovim,” Ichigo introduced. “He’s a bit different than the others, he’s a farmer and a strict vegetarian, something that continually confuses Grimmjow,” Ichigo chuckled, shaking his head.

“Vegetarian?” Rukia asked as they came up to him.

“Yes, he doesn’t eat any of the creatures that we ranch,” Nel explained. “We’ll show you those next,” she said.

In a very soft voice, Trovim said “Hi there. You’re new to Las Noches.”

“Trovim, these are some friends from Soul Society. I was showing them around Las Noches,” Ichigo said, smiling at him.

The large Arrancar nodded. “Welcome to the farms. As you see, we use sun lamps that the engineers modified to work in Hueco Mundo. We also built a canal system to divert water from the few sources in our world. There isn’t a lot to be had but we managed to figure out ways to utilize what we could find. It’s better than just eating mushrooms,” he said, a soft grin on his face.

“They grow all kinds of stuff here, vegetables, mostly, but we have some fruit trees as well,” Ichigo told them, gesturing toward one end of the room where there were trees in the distance. “Considering the harsh environment, they do very well.”

“I have to get back to work, but it was nice meeting you,” Trovim said, turning back to the hoe he was using.

“Next, let’s meet some of the ranchers,” Nel said and led them out of the farming room toward another room.

This one was set up with fences separating different areas of the place from each other. Gates between the pens allowed access to them.

“Oh, look, there’s Twilon. She’s the head rancher,” Ichigo said as they saw an Arrancar wearing boots, jeans, and a t-shirt. She looked up as they came near.

“Welcome to the ranch!” she said, smiling broadly.

Her mask fragment looked like some sort of helm on the top of her head, and her hollow hole was right in her left cheek underneath the edge of it. Her brown hair stuck out at odd angles from under the bone fragment, and her eyes were a vivid aqua color. She had a stocky body with thick arms and legs. She had dark brown skin that seemed to only amplify the color of her eyes.

“Hi Twilon. These are friends from Soul Society,” Ichigo said, gesturing to the group.

“Nice to meetcha,” she said, smiling. “Welcome, again. This is where we do the ranching. There’s a few of us that run the place, but I kinda head ‘em up.”

“What kind of animals do you ranch?” asked Kyōraku. “I thought only hollows were in Hueco Mundo.”

“Well, they’re hollow animals, like these here,” she said, indicating a group that was nearby. “I believe they’re called cows in the World of the Living. But we find and collect them, then breed them when we find betas, making a nice little herd,” Twilon explained. “We also have some of what you call ‘goats’ and ‘chickens’. They look a little different from each other, but we keep the same type together as much as we can, then sometimes we find some that just are weird and we can’t really put them in a pen together as long as they aren’t predators.”

“What do you do with the predators?” Ukitake asked, frowning a bit.

“Well, some of them we herd in a different area for help hunting. Luci takes care of the cat beasts, and then Verta takes care of the dog hollows. They’re used for help culling threatening predators, and other things that might harm Las Noches,” Twilon said.

“Thanks, Twilon. We’re going to go back to the observation room now, I think I’ve shown them the major points in Las Noches, now,” Ichigo said.

“Alright, was good to meet you,” she nodded and headed back to a structure that looked like a barn of some sort.

“Let’s go back to where Coyote is,” Ichigo said, turning and leading them out of the ranching room back to the interior of Las Noches.

Before long, they ended up at the observation room, and Ichigo led them into the room where the one wall was lined with monitors that showed various parts of Las Noches and the exterior. Starrk was sitting watching the feeds as they came into the room. Ichigo came over and Starrk immediately grasped him and pulled him onto his lap, causing Ichigo to blush hard. Rukia giggled a little, but otherwise no one said anything about the possessive act.

“Did you enjoy your tour?” Starrk asked, looking around, arms locked around Ichigo’s waist.

“Yes, it was very informative,” Kyōraku said with a nod. “I appreciate you taking the time to show us what you’ve built here. It’s impressive, I have to admit.”

“We’ve worked hard to build a home here,” Starrk said, leaning forward and resting his chin on Ichigo’s shoulder. “We have a lot to go, as well.”

“I never imagined Arrancar to build a society,” Ukitake said. “I guess we assumed Arrancar could never work together enough to create anything like this. But I’m pleased to see that I’m wrong.”

Starrk smiled a little. “We have what every society has. People who care and who want to see it succeed. What we’ve built is significant, and it has taken us seven years to get this far. Who knows how far we will come given more time?”

Ukitake and Kyōraku nodded together. Renji was looking at the monitors to see what he could see on them, and Rukia was focused on Starrk and Ichigo.

“We should return and report to the Sou-Taichou and see if we can’t draft a trade agreement,” Kyōraku said. “I would also like to contact Urahara and have him come to Hueco Mundo to begin research into these things.”

“Of course. Nel will show you out,” Starrk said with a nod.

Rukia smiled and came over and hugged him. “I’ll see you soon. Next time, I’ll bring Ichika with me,” she said.

“Alright, I should be growing by then,” Ichigo said, putting his hands on his stomach, only to have Starrk cover them immediately and squeeze him.

“This is still so weird,” Renji said. “But I’ll get used to it. Though, having my best friend come up pregnant as a guy is kinda strange.”

“Well, just remember, that doesn’t matter anymore,” Ichigo said. “It’s taken some getting used to it for me, but I think I’ve come to accept it, especially with Coyote here to help me.”

“As long as you’re happy, that’s what matters,” Rukia said, nodding.

The group was led out by Nel, leaving Ichigo with Starrk in the observation room. Starrk held him from behind for a while until Ichigo turned on his lap a little to face him.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Of course, I missed you, though, especially with that group. I may have been jealous,” Starrk admitted.

“Jealous? Of who?” Ichigo arched a brow and looked at him curiously.

“I could tell there was a connection between you and the redhead. There was a closeness there, and it sparked a little jealousy on my part,” Starrk said, kissing him gently above the bone fragment. “And seeing you interact with them was difficult.”

“Renji is nothing to be jealous of,” Ichigo scoffed. “He’s married to Rukia and they have a baby,” he explained. “I never really thought of him like that, well, at least not that I ever admitted…” he muttered.

“Oh, you perhaps have had feelings toward other men?” Starrk teased.

“Just a little bit,” Ichigo could feel the heat on his face just from discussing this. “I mean, I never thought anything would come of it, but I did have thoughts now and then about all kinds of people.”

“It is the beta in you,” Starrk said, licking gently at the incredibly sensitive claiming bite on Ichigo’s neck. “Even before you transformed into an Arrancar completely, you were a beta down deep, evaluating potential mates on their alpha status even though they were not really alphas or betas. It is why you were never satisfied with the woman,” Starrk explained.

“But I thought I was satisfied, because it was what was expected of me,” Ichigo said, sighing deeply as Starrk’s hands slipped between his legs and began rub him.

“Ah, but now, you know what it is like to truly be satisfied,” Starrk said, moving his hand to slide the hakama down off of his ass.

“What are you doing?” Ichigo muttered.

“I cannot wait any longer. Your wound should be healed enough if we’re careful,” he said, biting at Ichigo’s neck.

Ichigo could feel him as he wriggled out of his hakama, as he’d already pulled himself free of his own pants. He moaned low in his throat, wanting him to continue where they were even though anyone could walk in at any moment.

“Why is it so good?” Ichigo muttered, feeling his fingers slide inside him. “I mean, I never imagined…”

“It’s good because it’s right,” Starrk said, moving his hips to line himself up and thrusting upward in one single motion.

Ichigo came down on him with a moan, feeling his cock filling him up and sliding against everything that felt amazing. Even the slight discomfort at being penetrated faded and turned into something different. Starrk hardly had to move as Ichigo began to push up and down, finding a comfortable rhythm that didn’t bother his wound. He’d never imagined such bliss as this feeling and moaned again as Starrk reached around and began stroking him in the front.

“You’re so big!” Ichigo gasped, feeling like he was almost too full.

“You can feel in here,” Starrk said, taking one hand and rubbing it across his belly.

Ichigo glanced down, and he could indeed see the bulge in his stomach that Starrk made, but it surprisingly didn’t hurt, despite how deep his was. It was such a strange sensation as he moved on his lap, feeling his hand slip up and down his arousal. It didn’t take long but soon he moaned and came in Starrk’s hand, feeling him tense inside him, and then the throbbing as Starrk followed him.

Starrk spun him around, so they were facing each other and latched his mouth on Ichigo’s, kissing him thoroughly and exploring his mouth thoughtfully with his tongue. Ichigo responded, feeling him hardening again inside him. His eyes went a bit wide as Starrk began thrusting up into him again.

“You’re already hard again?” Ichigo gasped, throwing his head back as his legs locked around Starrk’s waist.

“I cannot resist my beta,” Starrk said, sliding a hand between them and stroking Ichigo back to full arousal again.

This time, he did most the work, thrusting up into Ichigo, setting him into a series of moans and gasps as he did so. The room was otherwise quiet except for the sounds they made, skin slipping and slapping against each other, and their breaths mixing as they frequently kissed. Starrk nuzzled into Ichigo’s neck and nibbled on the claiming bite, making Ichigo moan and leak profusely at the simple touch. After a few more minutes, without touching Ichigo again, Ichigo felt himself cresting again, digging both sets of nails into Starrk’s back this time, as Starrk thrust through it and then slammed up to release his own into him. Ichigo sighed, laying his head on Starrk’s shoulder.

“I can’t do that again, not right now,” he gasped.

“I know, I won’t exhaust you,” Starrk said, moving his hips to slide out of him.

Ichigo felt the dripping sensation and knew that he had released a lot inside him, something that he never imagined he would enjoy, but there was something alluring to being filled with his essence. It was like he was left with something of him when he pulled out of him.

“Here, we should dress you again,” Starrk said, as though just realizing they were in the middle of the observation room.

Ichigo slid off his lap and replaced his hakama, still feeling empty at the fact they were disconnected from each other. He slipped back between his legs and grabbed his face, kissing him, tongue searching every corner of Starrk’s mouth. After a second, Starrk responded, sliding his tongue against Ichigo’s and twisting with him in a delicate dance of moments. Finally, they pulled apart and Ichigo blushed, realizing what they just did in a completely public space.

“Don’t worry, Arrancar aren’t hung up on sex like Shinigami and humans,” Starrk said, smiling slightly at him. “They will have sensed the reiatsu and left us alone.”

“But still, we can’t just go at it anywhere we want!” Ichigo was little shocked at himself.

“And why not? I am Primera, remember?” Starrk’s lazy smile was something that Ichigo couldn’t get enough of, he was finding.

“I guess,” Ichigo said, looking away.

“And how can I resist such an amazing beta, strong, willful, and everything that I could want in a beta,” Starrk said. “I never wanted a submissive beta that wouldn’t challenge me, and that you are not. You may offer your submission to me, but I am the only one who has it.”


	9. Hollow Birth

It didn’t take long for Urahara to show up in Hueco Mundo. In fact, the next day, he appeared on the sands and came into Las Noches with two cases full of equipment. Immediately, he was welcomed by Jessup and Electra. He quickly was introduced to Luna Tristao as well. Surprisingly, everyone was accepting of the Shinigami in their midst, especially when they found that he had been so much help to Ichigo in the past.

“What do you plan to do?” Ichigo asked as he got set up in an empty room.

“Well, I have to first scan you and see how readings have changed since the last scans I have on file. I got everything from Kurotsuchi, so don’t worry, we won’t be repeating any of the tests he did,” Urahara said as he started setting up some equipment.

“I’d hope not, he wasn’t doing much to limit the amount of pain they caused,” Ichigo grumbled.

“Mayuri isn’t known for being kind to his test subjects, even himself. But we’ll be a little more careful, especially since you’re carrying babies!” Urahara smiled at him. “I’m still amazed at this chance to study the habits of hollows, especially since hollow mating is nearly impossible to witness.”

“Well, you won’t be witnessing the actual mating!” Ichigo said, eyes wide.

“Oh, well, that’s alright,” Urahara said with a shrug. “We’ll make do without seeing the actual release of reiatsu since that’s already happened. Let’s see, I need some sort of seat and a few other things…”

“Elysia would be the one to talk to about that,” Ichigo said. “I can take you to her.”

A few minutes later, they were sitting across from Elysia who was writing down everything that Urahara was telling her that he needed. She nodded, seeming to agree that she could find what he needed. She sold things that fell through the Dangai. Well, she really gave it away and sometimes traded things for other things, but that was the way things worked in Las Noches. After a while, Elysia took off to procure what Urahara needed.

“Let’s go back and wait for her,” Ichigo suggested.

“While we wait, I can start scanning with what I brought with me,” Urahara said, nodding.

They went back to the room and Urahara took out a handheld scanner and began using it to take readings. He hummed to himself as he recorded what he was seeing.

“It is amazing. You are completely reading as an Arrancar now. There is no difference between the readings from the others and you now. I’m impressed that the transformation was so complete,” Urahara commented. “Though, you don’t have a hollow hole. Still, just the black circle where one should be,” he said, running his hand over Ichigo’s chest where the mark was.

“Is all well?”

Ichigo turned to see Starrk standing in the doorway, staring quite openly at Urahara. Ichigo couldn’t help the little smirk because he knew he was jealous again. Urahara cleared his throat and stood back away from Ichigo and nodded.

“Yes, we just took some readings that were quite informative,” Urahara told him, putting down the scanner on a nearby table. “It seems that Ichigo’s spiritual energies are completely Arrancar now. There is no indication he was ever a Shinigami. In fact, the only thing that shows difference between him and the rest of the Arrancar is the lack of a hollow hole. His readings otherwise are indistinguishable from the other Arrancar.”

There was a knock at the door, gaining everyone’s attention. They looked to see Elysia and a couple other Arrancar with the equipment that Urahara had requested.

“Found what you need, Shinigami,” Elysia proclaimed loudly.

“Oh, thank you. Please, bring it in,” he said, stepping out of the room, followed by Starrk and Ichigo.

Elysia and her helpers moved a large reclining chair that looked like something from a doctor’s office into the room, along with a rolling table made of metal. There was an assortment of what looked like different medical instruments they’d found, perhaps borrowed from the medical wing. Ichigo wasn’t even sure they’d need everything they brought in, but he figured Urahara would sort through things and use what he needed. After a little bit, they finished setting up, and Elysia and the other Arrancar left, leaving Ichigo, Starrk, and Urahara by themselves.

“Alright,” Urahara said, starting to sort out his own equipment in addition to what the Arrancar had brought. “If you’ll sit down, Ichigo, I want to do detailed scans on the reiatsu signatures.”

“Oh, of the babies?” Ichigo said as he sat down and laid back in the seat. It was actually quite comfortable, he noted.

“Yes, I’m very interested in how they can coexist within your spiritual energy field at the same time as being independent, yet they feed off your energy. It’s quite fascinating,” Urahara said as he rigged up an arm that swung down over the chair. Ichigo wasn’t sure how he did that with the stuff Elysia had brought him, but he’d managed it.

He quickly set up a scanner that was attached to that arm, and he turned it on. Either everything was battery powered or required some other form of energy, because of course there was no power in the room. He set up a monitor and turned everything on. He then looked over to Starrk, who was standing by Ichigo watching everything he was doing.

“You should be able to see the chambers made out of spiritual energy that contains the babies,” Urahara explained as he moved the scanner over Ichigo. “They should be small since they are new…but there!”

Urahara pointed to the screen where an image had appeared. There were three small different colored spheres on it. One was blue, one was red, and the other was dark purple. This was all contained within a field that was vaguely reddish black in the background.

“Is that them?” Ichigo gasped, looking over at Starrk. “Look!”

“I see, they are indeed there, all three of them. Ren, Shion, and Hikaru!” Ichigo exclaimed.

“You’ve already named them?” Urahara asked, smiling at him.

“I don’t know which is which until they’re born, but that’s their names,” Ichigo smiled at him, then reached for Starrk’s hand.

“I did not anticipate the feelings that I have when viewing this,” Starrk said softly.

“Of course, you’re getting to see your first babies!” Ichigo told him, squeezing his hand.

“Well, I think I have enough readings to study for a week at least!” Urahara said as he looked over some print outs that were coming out of a printer he set up. “I’ll do another scan in a week so we can see how they change over time.”

“How exciting, Coyote. We get to watch them grow!” Ichigo smiled at him even broader.

“It should be amazing,” Starrk answered, squeezing Ichigo’s hand in return.

“Um, so how are they born anyway?” Ichigo frowned, just realizing that this might be an issue.

Urahara looked over and shrugged at him, so Ichigo looked at Starrk. He smiled. “Your body will adapt to them and create a birth canal when it is needed. Just like it adapted to carrying them.”

“Huh, I wonder if it will hurt?” Ichigo asked, looking at him.

“I have not witnessed a beta giving birth before,” Starrk said. “I am at the limit of my knowledge.”

“It should be interesting at least,” Urahara said, nodding. “Well, I’ll let you go about your day while I start compiling results.”

Ichigo got out of the seat and smiled at Urahara. “Thank you. For everything.”

“No, thank you, this is a fantastic research opportunity for me!” he responded, already getting lost in the data.

Starrk and Ichigo left him to his work and headed out. “Let’s go to the garden,” Ichigo said, pulling Starrk in that direction. Starrk allowed himself to be led even if he was a little sluggish in his steps.

The next few months were a whirl for Ichigo. They had weekly meetings with Urahara, who gleefully continued to take readings and measure the babies. They grew steadily, becoming more defined as time went on. In fact, before long, an outline of their form became visible. Starrk was fascinated by being able to watch them grow like they were. Ichigo gladly submitted to whatever tests Urahara had concocted, only a few of them being uncomfortable. Ichigo knew that the data was being given to Soul Society too, but that didn’t bother him.

Las Noches soon had a trade agreement with Soul Society, too, and there had been a marketplace set up. There, vendors began setting up each week selling and trading various items to the Arrancar. Bartering was the way of things, and everyone ended up happy. If someone was less than satisfied, Starrk was asked to step in and give a determination, but that rarely happened. Most the time, everyone was happy with whatever trades had taken place.

It was about five months later when Rukia and Renji came to visit with Ichika. They had been busy with things in Soul Society and had not been able to come visit yet. They finally were able to make the trip and surprised Ichigo one afternoon.

“I didn’t expect you!” he said, showing quite vividly that he was carrying more than one baby by this point.

“Well, things settled down, and with the trade going so well, the Sou Taichou has eased up on restrictions on travel between Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. For a while, he was only allowing people accompanied by a captain to come through. I think he’s decided it’s safe enough, now,” Rukia said, holding the red-haired baby on her hip.

“So this is Ichika!” he said. “Can I hold her?”

“Sure,” Rukia said, handing her over to him.

Ichigo took the baby who was staring at him openly. Ichigo imagined she’d never seen someone with facial markings like his before and she was trying to figure it out. He smiled, and she smiled back at him.

“She’s so big!” Ichigo exclaimed.

“Well, it has been several months since she was born,” Renji said. “She’s definitely been keeping us busy.”

“I can’t wait to meet these three,” Ichigo said, touching his stomach with one hand.

“I can’t imagine having three at once!” Rukia shook her head. “They’re going to really keep you busy!”

“No doubt!” Ichigo smiled, making faces at Ichika.

They all went to a room that they had set up as a playroom for once the babies arrived. They had collected baby items that Ichigo had identified from the warehouses of things that had fallen through the Dangai. Urahara, already a doting uncle by the looks, had brought a few things from the World of the Living as well.

Ichigo sat Ichika down on a play mat and she immediately started playing with some baby toys that were laying on it. “We’ve collected a lot,” Ichigo said, smiling as he watched her play.

“I see that, but you’ll need a lot!” Rukia said, sitting down beside Ichika on the floor.

Renji walked around the room looking at the various things. “You’ve managed to get all sorts of baby things. Do they need diapers or anything?”

Ichigo frowned, not knowing the answer to that question. “Good question. I don’t think so, because Arrancar don’t process food like humans, and they’ll feed on a milk like formula we make here. They only really need to be exposed to reishi, but like us, they’ll consume food to take care of the soul hunger that happens. Which, with babies, must be awful!”

“I still can’t believe you of all people are having babies!” Rukia said with a grin as Ichigo sat down beside her on the floor.

“Yeah, always thought it would be Orihime who had my babies, but things change. Has she had her baby yet?” Ichigo felt somewhat sad even talking about it, but he wanted to know.

“Just a few weeks ago. She had a baby girl. They named her Mizuko. She’s taken after Uryū quite a bit, so it seems you were right after all about the parentage,” Rukia said sadly.

“Well, as long as things are good. I wish them well. Uryū hasn’t come back to see me since he came during the negotiations.”

“I think he’s been busy with the hospital and now the baby,” Renji said, standing behind them. “We haven’t seen them much either.”

Ichigo nodded, handing Ichika a teething ring which she proceeded to chew on enthusiastically. “I really am happy for them. She got a baby, and that’s what she’d wanted for the last four years. I didn’t expect things to turn out this way, but I’m not sorry. I love my new life here with Coyote. I wouldn’t change anything that’s happened.”

Rukia nodded. “It’s still hard, though, what you’ve been through.”

“I know, but I’ve made it this far, I’ll make it the rest of the way,” Ichigo smiled, looking at her again.

They chatted for several more hours, Renji and Rukia staying for dinner with Ichigo and Starrk. They hadn’t talked in so long, there was much to discuss. Ichigo told them all about what his life was like in Las Noches, and they filled him in on any occurrences in Soul Society. Things had been going well in the culling of hollows before they got to Soul Society and the World of the Living, so Soul Society had been pleased with their end of the bargain they’d struck. Eventually, Ichika got cranky and they decided to head back home, promising to return about Ichigo’s babies were born.

“Are you alright?” Starrk asked after Ichigo returned from sending them home.

“I think so. Just tired now,” he said, sighing as he sat on Starrk’s lap and looped his arms around his neck. “I want to see Orihime again, though.”

“The woman? Why?” Starrk asked, looking confused.

“To tell her I don’t blame her for what happened, and to tell her that I forgive her for what she did,” Ichigo explained.

“After her betrayal?” Starrk wrapped his arms around Ichigo’s waist and held to him tightly.

“Yeah, I can’t stay mad at her forever, especially not now. I want to make sure that she knows that I don’t hold it against her. Unlike us, her life is limited.” Ichigo leaned in and kissed Starrk’s cheek, then nuzzled into his neck under his bone fragment.

“You are a special sort, Ichigo,” Starrk said with a shake of his head.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

“I think it’s time.” Ichigo was sleeping when he suddenly felt an overwhelming sensation.

Starrk, who was sleeping beside him, woke up with a start. “Time?” he said.

“Yeah, I feel like they’re coming,” Ichigo said, sitting up and cradling his stomach. It didn’t really hurt but felt strange.

“Let’s get you to medical. Luna and Urahara need to be summoned,” Starrk said, standing up and getting dressed quickly. He handed a yukata to Ichigo to wear.

Ichigo put it on and stopped as he stood up, feeling the same contracting sensation, and he guessed it was definitely time. Starrk and Ichigo headed to the medical wing and Luna was summoned immediately. Ichigo was led into a birthing room they’d sat up, and a few minutes later Urahara arrived.

“Don’t get in the way, Shinigami,” Luna told him, giving him a look.

“I’m here to observe!” Urahara said, holding up both hands. “What’s going to happen?”

“A birth canal forms, and the babies are born similarly to living creatures,” Luna said as Ichigo began to look more and more uncomfortable. “The process is somewhat painful, so I’ve prepared a tincture for this occasion.” She handed it to Ichigo, who took it and drank it down. He made a face when he did it, the taste strange across his palate.

Luna leaned him back on the bed that was set up to be in a sitting position. Already, his reiatsu was getting heavier, and could be felt throughout the room. It was as though as the birth progressed, the ability to control the release of reiatsu lessened.

“It is to ward off any who would disturb the bet while in birth,” Starrk explained, as though he knew what everyone else was feeling in that moment. “They lose the ability to control their reiatsu because they are so focused on the birth.”

“Oh, I informed you father that the babies were coming!” Urahara said suddenly. “I was talking to him about the situation when I was summoned for the birth. He said to tell you he will visit as soon as he can, but things have been busy with the clinic and the girls, so he hasn’t been able to get away.”

Ichigo nodded, “I understand he’s busy, but I do wish he’d come visit sometime soon. Oh. Oh my… that hurts.” Ichigo frowned and held his stomach as he sat there. Starrk put a hand on his back.

“It won’t hurt for very long, and that tincture should dull the pain a bit,” Luna said, turning back to him as black whisps of his reiatsu began to flare around him.

“Not enough,” Ichigo growled.

“The birth canal is forming fine,” she said. “I can sense their reiatsu becoming stronger as they come closer to birth. They will all three be very strong, I can tell. Now, relax, Ichigo. I think it’s time.”

Ichigo looked at her and shook his head. “Relax? You relax! I don’t know how you expect me to relax like this!” he snapped.

Luna chuckled a bit. “When you have the urge to push, do so. The reiatsu will allow you to birth them.”

“Fascinating!” Urahara said, sounding amazed. “So, just like a human birth, it causes the instinct to push and allow the babies to be born. It truly is a mimicry of live birth!”

“Mimicry? It doesn’t feel like mimicry!” Ichigo exclaimed, closing his eyes as he was overwhelmed with pain.

“It feels very similar,” Luna said. “Okay, the first of them is ready, like I said, push when you feel it is time,” Luna put her hands on his stomach.

It took almost an hour, but at the end, Ichigo was holding a very tiny, perhaps five-pound, little boy with a purple glow to his eyes as his reiatsu settled. Starrk held a little girl, around five pounds too, with a blue glow to her eyes and a little boy with a red glow to his eyes who was a little smaller, perhaps four pounds. Ichigo was starting to feel better but was sore indeed.

“Well, what are their names? I know you picked them already,” Luna said, smiling at him.

“I have Hikaru,” Ichigo said, glancing down at the little boy. Ichigo already could tell he was the beta of the group. He had dark brown eyes and hair like Ichigo’s. Ichigo turned toward Starrk. “The little girl is Ren.” She had brown hair and light blue eyes like Starrk. “And the last is Shion.” This little boy had Starrk’s blue eyes and Ichigo’s orangish-red colored hair. Ichigo could tell the two that Starrk held were both alphas.

“They’re amazing!” Urahara exclaimed, looking them over. “Just their reiatsu is impressive for something so small!”

“Size if of little consequence,” Luna said.

Ichigo looked at Starrk. He was staring alternating between the two he held, and it was obvious he was enraptured by the infants. Ichigo smiled, snuggling Hikaru close to him and smiled. It was certainly not the way he had thought he would have children, but he was happy anyway. Hikaru gurgled a little at him and then started to whimper a little. Ichigo adjusted the blanket he was wrapped in and held him close.

“I still am impressed with how Ichigo’s body adjusted so completely to being able to carry them, then give birth, and now go back to normal,” Urahara said, staring at a monitor he’d sat up in the room to record his scans.

“Anytime he carries babies, this will happen,” Luna said, fluffing Ichigo’s pillow a little under his head.

“Anytime? I can have more?” Ichigo said, looking up at her.

“Of course, you can.” Luna smiled at him. “What did you think, that you could only have children once?”

“Well, is it like humans, where, um, you know, you need protection?” Ichigo asked.

Luna frowned and shook her head, not understanding what that meant. Urahara, though, seemed to understand.

“Ah, I think I know what you mean, Ichigo. Um, well, from what I understand, it’s an intentional release of reiatsu. So, no, normally, you don’t take a chance of getting pregnant again.” He looked to Luna for confirmation.

“Oh, that’s what you mean. Yes, you would plan such a thing and the release is consciously made. So, you would have to agree to have another pregnancy,” Luna nodded.

“Oh, that’s good,” Ichigo sighed, having been worried they would have to curb their activity to avoid more babies.

Starrk looked up from the two babies he held finally. “They’re perfect.”

“Oh, yes, they are!” Ichigo said. “But I’m tired. Can you take them to the playroom and lay them down so I can sleep?”

“Of course, if I could get Luna or Urahara to carry Hikaru,” he said, nodding at them. “I think we’ll need a regular helper. Perhaps Nel would like that position.”

Urahara reached over and carefully took Hikaru from Ichigo. “I’m sure she’d be glad to help.”

But Ichigo had already fallen asleep as soon as Hikaru was taken from him.


	10. A Life Unexpectedly Rich

“Come on, we have to go,” Rukia said as she stood inside the Kurosaki house. The girls were both out, and Isshin was coming to visit Ichigo for the first time since he’d left. Isshin came out carrying several bags filled with baby things for Ichigo.

“I’m coming,” he said excitedly as he followed them out. “Sorry, I had to get all the baby presents. There’s a lot when there’s three of them!”

Rukia smiled and looked over at Renji, who was holding Ichika on his hip. She was happily chewing on a teether ring and seemed content. Today they were going to the party that they had set up for Ichigo. There hadn’t been a baby shower before they were born, so instead they were celebrating them now that they were here.

Isshin was ready and they took off to Hueco Mundo. They arrived a short time later, headed to the entrance to Las Noches. There, Grimmjow waited for them.

“About time you got here,” he grumbled. “Let’s go,” he said.

They all followed Grimmjow into Las Noches and were led to one of the larger rooms where it appeared people were gathering. Rukia and Renji waved at Yumichika and Ikkaku. There were other Arrancar, some of which Renji and Rukia had met before, and others who were new to them. Ichigo wasn’t there yet, but she figured he was probably still getting ready.

“How are things going?” she asked Grimmjow as Isshin sat down the plethora of bags he’d brought with him.

“Busy. Those brats are keeping all of us on our toes. They get into everything!” he grumped.

“Now, now, Uncle Grimmjow, don’t be such a sourpuss,” they heard and looked over to see Nel coming over. “You know you love them already.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Grimmjow growled and turned to go find a place to sit.

“Don’t let him fool you, he dotes on those babies,” Nel told them.

“Where’s Ichigo and the babies?” Isshin asked, looking around.

“Oh, he and Starrk should be here soon. It takes a bit to get three of them ready for presentation!” she smiled and patted Isshin on the back.

Everyone milled around and waited for a while until there was a commotion and everyone looked to see Ichigo and Starrk had arrived.

“Ichigo!” Isshin said, moving to the front to greet him.

“Pop, hey,” Ichigo said, adjusting the two babies he was carrying. “Here, take Ren,” he said, handing him the baby with brown hair done up with blue and pink barrettes.

Isshin took her and grinned. “She’s a girl, right?”

“Well, she’s more than a girl. She’s an alpha girl,” Ichigo said proudly. “Hikaru here is my sweet baby boy beta, and their brother Shion is another alpha boy.”

Isshin nodded. “So, this alpha and beta thing determines whether they’ll carry babies, right?”

“Right, so only Hikaru will be able to bear children,” Ichigo nodded. “Though the others might, since there are a few betas being born in Las Noches these days to the rare betas that we have.”

“That’s so interesting…” Isshin said, smiling at the little girl. “I brought toys!”

“More toys?” Ichigo chuckled and followed his father over where he’d stashed the bags he’d brought. “Oh, my, that’s a lot, Pop. They’re going to be spoiled at this rate.”

“Good, that’s what a grandpa is supposed to do, spoil the grandkids!” Isshin said.

Renji came over with Ichika. “Ba?” she said, looking at Hikaru.

“Right, Ichika, that’s a baby, like you!” Rukia said as she stood beside Renji.

“Ba!” she said emphatically and everyone chuckled.

“Here, let’s put them down on a play mat. I’ve got plenty,” Ichigo said as Starrk went to prepare a spot on the floor for all four of them to play.

Ichigo’s three weren’t moving around so much yet, but they were starting to reach and roll for things. A few minutes later, several play mats had been put together and a sprinkling of various toys had been put in the middle of them all. Ichigo laid Hikaru on his stomach and placed Shion and Ren down beside him. Renji sat Ichika down by the other babies and she squealed, grabbing a chew toy and slobbering all over it.

“Whew, they’re keeping me busy,” Ichigo said, smiling as he pulled up a chair and sat close to them.

“I know Ichika keeps us busy, and she’s only one baby! I can’t imagine keeping up with three of them,” Rukia said, shaking her head.

“It is hard some days.” Ichigo watched as Isshin sat down on the floor by the babies and started interacting with them. “What’s harder is getting alone time with Coyote…”

“That won’t change for a while,” Rukia sighed, smiling sadly at him. “It’s hard for Renji and I to get time to ourselves, as it seems we have while she sleeps and that’s it.”

“Yeah, I wish they’d all sleep at the same time, but that rarely happens, and it seems it is never long enough to do anything…” Ichigo crossed his arms and huffed.

“Is someone getting frustrated?” Rukia teased.

“Well, yeah!” Ichigo said, looking at her. “I kinda got used to having that time alone with him, and then with the babies, we just don’t seem to have any at all.”

Rukia leaned over and spoke quietly. “Why don’t you take some time after the party. Renji and I will stay with your father while you and Starrk go spend some time together?”

Ichigo looked at her. “You’d do that?”

She nodded. “Of course. And your father will be delighted to spend more time with them. Between the three of us, I think we can handle them.”

“Did you happen to ask Uryū and Orihime if they wanted to come?” Ichigo asked after a second.

“I did, but he couldn’t take off from the hospital, and she really didn’t want to come alone,” Rukia answered. “I honestly don’t know when they will get here to see you again, Ichigo. I know you want to see them, but it may be a while before they’re ready to see you again.”

“I know. It’s selfish of me, I guess. I just am happy with my life now, and I would have never gotten here if things hadn’t happened the way they had, as painful as they were.” Ichigo nodded. “But I’ll be here until they’re ready.”

“I don’t think it is selfish, Ichigo. I think you’re just looking for closure, and they’re loose ends from your old life. I can understand you wanting to close the book on that part, so to speak.” Rukia smiled gently. “It’ll come when it comes.”

They sat and watched the babies for a while until Starrk came wandering in. Ichigo smiled as he came and sat down beside him on the floor.

“Coyote, there you are. Where were you?” Ichigo asked, smiling at him.

“Ah, but that is a secret. I wonder, can I have you to myself for a short while? I have something to show you, if the babies will be fine without us for a moment,” Starrk said, a mischievous glint to his eyes.

“Yeah, we kind of were talking about that, since we haven’t been alone in a while,” Ichigo said.

“Go on,” Rukia said, shooing him with her hands. “We’ll be fine here. Ichika is happy with the babies, and your dad is doting over them more than I thought possible.”

“Alright,” Ichigo said, getting up with Starrk and following him back to their room. “What is all this about?” he asked after they were away from the others.

Starrk turned back and winked at him, gripping his hand and pulling him along to their room. Ichigo wondered what was going on, but he didn’t say anything more as they came to their door. Ichigo paused, looking at the door and back at Starrk.

“Open it,” Starrk said, smiling at him in that lazy way that made Ichigo’s heart shiver.

“Alright,” he said and pushed the door open.

Inside, the whole room had been decorated with candles that were burning with sweet smells, and a trail of rose petals led through the room toward their bed. Ichigo gasped a little, surprised by the incredibly romantic gesture. He held onto Starrk’s hand as he walked down the trail of petals to their bed. On the bed, there was laid out a tray set with two champagne glasses and a bottle. Beside it was a red box of chocolates.

“Where did you get all this?” Ichigo asked, smiling and looking at him.

“Renji helped. I contacted him and told him I wanted to surprise you, and he had some ideas. I can see what your friend Rukia sees in him,” he said, picking up Ichigo’s hand and kissing the back of it.

Starrk sat down beside the tray and picked up the champagne bottle to pour two glasses of it. He handed one to Ichigo and smiled at him where he still stood by the bed.

“This is to our family, and all of those we love,” he said.

Ichigo smiled in return, touching his glass to Starrk’s and taking a drink. He giggled a bit as the bubbles tickled his nose. Starrk smiled, sipping his own glass. Ichigo sat his down on the tray and picked up the box of chocolates, something he didn’t expect to get here. He opened it and took out one of them. He looked at it and then popped it in his mouth, moaning a little as the taste spread across his palate. It had been so long since he’d had chocolates.

“You like them?” Starrk said, still with that same lazy smile upon his face.

“Oh yes, they’re very good,” Ichigo said around a mouth of chocolate. “I really didn’t expect to get chocolate here.”

Starrk nodded. “Well, it is a treat I can have acquired now and then since we’re trading with Soul Society now.”

Ichigo ate a couple more chocolates, then offered one to Starrk. He took it and ate it, nodding at him. Ichigo drank the rest of his champagne and poured another glass from the bottle. Starrk followed suite, drinking from his own until it needed to be refilled. Ichigo came closer and Starrk reached out, grabbing him by the waist. He pulled him over into his lap. Ichigo didn’t seem to mind, eating another piece from the chocolates.

“Now, of course, while we’ve got the time…” Starrk said, nuzzling into Ichigo’s neck and planting a kiss there.

Ichigo leaned his head back. “We should move the champagne or we’re going to make a mess,” he said, very practically.

“I plan on making a mess of you,” Starrk growled, biting down onto his shoulder playfully.

Ichigo gasped, already getting very interested in the idea. “Just a minute!” he said, sliding off his lap.

Starrk glared at him but only watched as Ichigo carefully sat the tray on the floor beside the bed along with the box containing the remaining chocolates. There weren’t many left after Ichigo had devoured most of them, but there were a few.

He turned back around and grinned. “There. Now, you can make as much of a mess as you want.”

Starrk didn’t need to be told twice. He reached out and yanked Ichigo to him, standing him between his legs. He went for the obi on Ichigo’s yukata, opening it deftly. Ichigo watched as he pulled open the garment and then gripped Ichigo’s arousal and stroked him a couple times. Ichigo bit his lip and held back a moan as those strong fingers touched him.

It had been far too long since they’d had a moment truly alone.

Starrk began kissing Ichigo’s body, pausing to suckle at his nipples, biting gently and tonguing them thoroughly. Ichigo wound his hands in Starrk’s hair, breathing shallowly as his breath came quickly to his chest. He wanted more of the touches, more of the kisses, more of everything that Starrk had to offer him. Then, suddenly, Starrk had reached out and grabbed him by the waist and dropped him to the bed on his back.

Ichigo looked up to see Starrk stripping his own shirt and tossing it aside. Ichigo swallowed thickly and Starrk dove down onto his mouth, tongue demanding entrance immediately. Ichigo opened, allowing him in, feeling him explore every place he could reach. His hands were busy, too, teasing Ichigo’s cock as he laid there, just flicking the tip and gently touching the shaft.

“More!” Ichigo said after a few minutes. “Not enough!”

“I’ll give you more than you can handle,” Starrk growled in his ear as he nibbled on it.

“Give me everything,” Ichigo breathed, bucking his hips towards him.

Starrk slipped a hand down between his legs and inserted two of his fingers deftly. Ichigo moaned, feeling a bit stretched but in a good way. He spread his legs wider and bucked upward to him again. “Just do me, Coyote. Don’t wait, just fuck me hard with your thick cock. I want it now!” he said, growing impatient.

Starrk grinned, undoing his pants and pulling himself free where he laid between his legs. “You asked for it,” he said, slamming forward into him without warning.

“Oh!” Ichigo gasped, feeling a definite burn now, but he’d asked for it. He panted through the slight pain and bit down on Starrk’s shoulder.

“I can take it; you know that,” Ichigo said, moving his hips to encourage him to thrust into him.

Starrk chuckled and began pulling back before thrusting into him hard, only to repeat the same thing again. After a few minutes, he began to find a rhythm and Ichigo was clinging to him, gasping for breath and fingers digging into his back. Starrk seemed to have found the perfect angle to stroke his prostate and it was feeling amazing.

“Don’t think this ends at once,” Starrk commented, slamming harder and harder as he sped up.

“Oh, make it last, Coyote, make it last!” Ichigo begged.

He slowed down, feeling Ichigo scrabble against him, obviously having been close to coming, and now he was stopped. He growled a bit and bucked his hips against him. “Not like that!”

Starrk snorted and began to pick up the pace again, reaching down and stroking him in time to the thrusts. It didn’t take long, but Ichigo arched, coming all over Starrk’s hand and moaning his name. Starrk, though, wasn’t done, and flipped him to his stomach, yanking his hips up and slamming back into him again. He thrust into him a few times like that, then released into him, holding himself inside him through the orgasm.

“Are you done?” Ichigo asked, panting a little from the exertion.

“Not even close,” Starrk said with a smirk, hardening already without pulling out.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

A couple hours later, Starrk and Ichigo emerged, wearing entirely different clothes, and freshly bathed. They made their way to the room where Rukia, Renji, and Isshin were with the babies.

“About time you returned,” Rukia said as they came in. “I was beginning to wonder if I should have set a time limit!”

Ichigo blushed, clutching Starrk’s hand. “Well, it had been a while,” Ichigo said, looking away.

“I see,” Renji said, walking over with Shion and handing him to Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled, taking the orange-haired boy from him and kissing his cheek. “Thank you, though. For everything,” Ichigo said to them.

Isshin came over with Hikaru and handed him off to Starrk. “It was so wonderful to see the grandkids. I will be coming back to see them soon! I plan to watch these babies grow up to be wonderful, grown, Arrancar!” he said with a big grin.

“I’m glad, Pop,” Ichigo said, giving him a one-armed hug. “I am glad I get to have you in their lives and mine as well. I just wish I could come home.”

“Maybe one day,” Rukia said, smiling. “Until then, Kon is continuing your life as best he can, though it may end up going a different direction. Medicine isn’t his forte.”

“That’s fine. The body’s his, now. I’m not human, or even Shinigami anymore. I can’t change that now. But I’m happy with my family. I’m happy with Coyote and the other Arrancar.”

Rukia hugged him and smiled. “I’m glad. But you should be able to visit Soul Society, eventually,” Rukia said with a nod.

“I hope so,” he said, smiling.

“We better get your father back, and Ichika is getting a little cranky, as it’s about time for her nap,” Rukia said.

“Yeah, okay, I’m so glad you came today, and I hope you come back soon,” Ichigo said, going over and picking Ren up from the playmat where she was happily chewing on a teething ring.

Renji picked up Ichika and they left with Isshin. Ichigo waved as well as he could around the two babies he was holding, and he was happy. He turned to Starrk and smiled.

“Are you okay?” Starrk asked.

“I’m wonderful. I’m happy.”


	11. Epilogue: A Future Most Interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, last chapter, but fair warning, I've left things open for a second story. Don't be surprised if eventually there's a Wolf Heart Two because there are loose ends (such as Orihime and Uryuu) and other things that might be resolved in a second story. Plus, who wants to see the kids as adults some more? :)

“You want to what now?” Ichigo said, staring up at his son, Hikaru who had outgrown him in the last couple years. “Are you serious?”

Hikaru had just reached maturity, at least by what would be considered human standards. By Arrancar standards, they’d all reached maturity several years ago. Ichigo, though, forbid any taking of mates until they were older, a point of great contention, especially with both Ren and Shion since they were both alphas. But Hikaru had been surprisingly complacent about the rule that they had to wait, and now, out of the blue, Hikaru dropped what could be considered a huge bomb on them.

“Yes, I’m serious. I’m going to ask him to be my alpha.”

Hikaru had always been somewhat meek compared to his more outgoing and extroverted siblings. Ichigo just assumed it was because he was a beta and nurtured his talent for art as much as he could. He enjoyed reading and learning things, and though he was quite proficient at fighting, it was not his preference. He much preferred to curl up with a book and read the day away with a bottle of mushroom wine.

“He’s practically your uncle,” Starrk said slowly, having not spoken since Hikaru had come to them in their rooms a few minutes ago. “Wouldn’t it be odd?”

Hikaru shook his head. “I’ve loved him since I was little. I’ve always told you that. I meant it.”

Ichigo turned and looked at Starrk, then turned back to Hikaru. “Alright. If it is your wish, you may ask him. But be prepared in case he is not interested. He’s never shown interest in taking a beta.”

“No beta’s ever come to him,” Hikaru nodded with surety. “I know he’ll accept. He’s been avoiding me ever since I came of age. I know it is why he goes to the sands and refuses to come back for days,” Hikaru had noticed things that Ichigo and the others had as well, and Ichigo realized that Hikaru knew more than he appeared in most cases.

Ichigo watched as Hikaru turned and exited the room.

“What will Grimmjow do?” Starrk asked.

“Be our son in law?” Ichigo said, turning to him with a shrug.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Ren had always been the leader of their pack. From a young age, she’d been the one to take charge, and her brothers had let her. Even Shion, though he was an alpha also. Ren had just naturally taken the spot. She had always been the one to decide what they would play when they were growing up, and though Shion was outgoing, he wasn’t the type to “take charge” of a situation. Then Hikaru would generally agree to whatever she said.

Approaching Grimmjow had been something Hikaru had brought up when they were kids. He swore he loved Grimmjow more than anyone else, even their Dam and Father. Ren had made him promise not to say that again and made him swear that he would keep quiet with their parents. Now, she was waiting for him to come back from telling their parents what his intentions were.

“Do you think he’ll really do it?” Shion asked. He was draped over the sofa in their common room between their bedrooms. As children, it had been a playroom, and as they got older it became a room where they would often gather together and hang out.

“He was serious about it,” Ren responded, pacing as she waited. In the last twenty years, this was the most nervous she’d been about her brother Hikaru.

The door opened and Hikaru came in. He looked flushed, but he was grinning, brown eyes shining.

“I did it! I told them. Now I just have to tell Grimmjow he’s my alpha,” he said with a definitive nod of his head.

“Don’t you think you should ask him instead?” Shion said, rolling onto his back and dropping his head over the end of the sofa to look at Hikaru upside down.

“I think Hikaru has the right idea,” Ren admitted, glancing over at Shion. “Telling him might be the way to go. Otherwise, he won’t believe him.”

Shion grunted and scooted back down on the sofa again. “I guess. I just don’t know that he’ll believe it anyway.”

“Grimmjow will either accept him or reject him. We have to be ready for either,” Ren said, turning to Hikaru. “Are you ready to tell him?”

“Yeah,” Hikaru nodded. “Might as well get it over with before I lose the motivation and courage.”

Hikaru, out of all of them, had always been the last to do something. He’d been the last to walk, the last to talk, and had always followed along with whatever the others were doing. It had been unexpected when he announced a few days ago that he was going to claim an alpha, and it was Grimmjow. She asked him if that wasn’t backward, since it was usually the alpha that claimed a beta, and he just said he wanted to do something about his life and wasn’t going to wait for him.

So, Ren watched as he left, setting off to find Grimmjow. She hoped this didn’t end in disaster.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Grimmjow was sitting on the wall when he felt Hikaru come up beside him. He turned, eyeing the boy. Well, not a boy any longer. He’d fully matured a few years ago, and honestly, he was the spitting image of his Dam. He took after Ichigo a great deal, large brown eyes that looked dewy all the time, and wild, untamed orange hair that never seemed to stay in place no matter what he did. And he was a damn good fighter, which really surprised Grimmjow considering that he wasn’t a fan of fighting like his siblings.

“Grimmjow?” he said, walking up to him.

“Hey, Hikaru. What’s up?” he said, looking up at him.

He knelt down and grabbed Grimmjow by the hand. Grimmjow arched a brow, not taking his hand back. This was an odd gesture from him.

“I want you to be my alpha,” he said simply.

Grimmjow blinked. “You what?” he nearly choked.

This was out of left field. He loved the boy, really always had since he was little, there was no denying that. He’d never considered a beta before, but he always though it he was going to pick one, it would have been Ichigo, but Starrk got there first. He had watched this boy grow up; how could he be his alpha? It wasn’t like age mattered to them; they were Arrancar after all. And Grimmjow had to admit, there was more than a little attraction ignited because this child of Ichigo was so similar to his Dam.

“I’ve thought a lot about it. And I know what I want. I don’t want to wait forever to start a family, and I want it to be with you. You’re the only alpha I love this way, and I can’t deny myself any longer.”

Grimmjow didn’t know what to say. It was something he never would have thought of on his own, simply because this was Ichigo’s kid. Who he loved more than he wanted anyone to know about. The little shit had been in his life for the last twenty years, and he could remember times when he was younger, and just hung around him with those big brown eyes, watching him.

“I don’t know, Hikaru. That’s a lot to ask,” Grimmjow said, still holding his hand.

Hikaru stepped back and nodded. “Okay, I get it,” he said and left, leaving Grimmjow blinking.

“Aw, shit,” he whispered and got up to take off after him. He hadn’t meant to deny him, he just needed to know this was serious and Hikaru had really thought about it. Instead, he’d crushed him in one statement.

Grimmjow followed him to Ichigo and Starrk’s rooms and sighed, sensing that Ichigo’s reiatsu was heightened. Of course, it was, he’d just destroyed his son’s fragile determination. The door flew open.

“Are you going to fix this?” Ichigo snapped at him.

“I didn’t mean for him to leave!” Grimmjow said, looking away. “He just jumped to the conclusion I was denying him. I just—”

“You just what?” Ichigo said, voice dangerously low.

“Why would he pick me, of all people?” Grimmjow said after a second.

Ichigo sighed, closing the door behind him and stepping out in in the hallway. “He loves you. He always has.”

“But he’s your kid.”

“He’s a grown Arrancar now. He can decide who he wants to spend his life with,” Ichigo said, putting a hand on Grimmjow’s arm.

“But I’ve been around since he was a baby,” Grimmjow looked at Ichigo for a sign of what the other Arrancar was thinking.

“So,” Ichigo shrugged. “Just because you’ve been around doesn’t mean a damn thing. He was an adolescent when he started following you around, and he trained to fight because he wanted to be around you. And you know fighting isn’t his favorite thing. He did it because he loved you and wanted to. Now, this is just the end result of his time with you. If you really don’t want him, then fine, but if it’s just the fact he’s my child, you need to get over it,” Ichigo said, arching a brow at him.

Grimmjow sighed. “I can’t deny I love him, perhaps more than I should, and in ways I shouldn’t.”

“Then be his alpha. Give him the babies he desperately wants. You know he’s always wanted his own family. It’s only the rare few of us that get to find our mates. I want it to happen for all my kids, and if Hikaru finds the love he’s seeking with you, then I approve.”

Grimmjow looked at him and smirked. “You really don’t care that I’d be fucking your kid?”

“Ah, I’d rather not hear about that part, thanks, but no, I don’t care about that. What I care about is if you love him and want to be with him for as long as you can be.” Ichigo sighed. “What do you decide, Grimmjow?”

“Leave it to you to have a beta for a kid that goes after an alpha instead of being pursued,” Grimmjow sighed.

“Oh, he’s been approached. Several times.”

“By who? I’ll kill them!” Grimmjow snapped.

Ichigo chuckled. “Oh, you will, and yet you hesitate?”

Grimmjow sighed again. “Alright, how bad is it?”

“I think if you say the right things, you’ll be okay,” Ichigo said. “Go to him.”

Grimmjow nodded, opening the door to the room, immediately hearing the sniffing sound. He felt terrible because he made him cry.

“Hikaru?” he called.

“Go away.”

“Look, I didn’t mean for you to run off. I wasn’t done talkin’,” Grimmjow said, coming in and seeing Hikaru sitting on Ichigo’s bed, glaring at him with tears staining his cheeks.

Grimmjow came over and sat down beside him. “Ya gotta understand, I didn’t expect it. I mean, I didn’t think you’d ever approach me, and I wasn’t going to approach you, because you know, you’re Ichigo’s kid and I didn’t think it was my place.”

Hikaru was silent for a moment. “So, what do you mean?”

Sighing, Grimmjow turned and took one slack hand in his. “I mean, yes, dumbass kid. I’ll take you as my beta, if you still want me.”

Hikaru turned his eyes up to him, wide and still tear-filled. “You mean that?”

“I mean that,” Grimmjow said, reaching a hand out and cupping his face.

Hikaru turned his head into his hand and smiled at him. “You’ve made me so happy.”

“Damn you, I never wanted a family,” Grimmjow growled under his breath. “But I know you want one.”

“We don’t have to have one, not if you don’t want one,” Hikaru said, giving Grimmjow a look that practically melted his heart.

“We can talk about that more, for now, I gotta tell yer Dam that things are okay, otherwise he’s gonna kick my ass,” Grimmjow said, standing.

“Okay, I’m going to tell my siblings,” Hikaru said and got up, heading to the door and quickly escaping.

Ichigo came back in before Grimmjow got up. He smiled at Grimmjow. “I guess you fixed things.”

“Yeah, goddamn little brat. Still feels strange, being your kid and all.”

“It’s not like we’re human,” Ichigo shrugged. “We don’t age like they do, and there will be plenty years for you to be together.”

Grimmjow stood up. “Alright, but don’t expect me to call you Dam or anything,” he grumbled.

Ichigo laughed. He didn’t, after all.


End file.
